Stars and Suns in Her Eyes
by Lumendea
Summary: Sequel to Goddess of Time. The Doctor with his companions Rose and Jack contuine their adventures across time and space but an old enemy is about to reappear bringing the truth of Bad Wolf with it. AU second series with Nine, Rose and Jack!
1. Mayhem in the Midwest

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter One: Mayhem in the Midwest

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Welcome to the sequel of Goddess of Time! I'm going to hold off on rewritten episodes for a while but I promise once I figure out how to rewrite School Reunion and Girl in the Fireplace I will deliver them with Nine to you. I wanted to start off this story with humor and fun, this chapter goes out to ms sardonicus hope it fulfills your dreams!

The year was 2010 and it was a clear summers day on the planet Earth when Rose Tyler stepped out of the Tardis and onto Navy Pier. Behind her the Tardis was poised between two small and colorful buildings. Grinning she looked around at the hundreds of people walking about on the historical dock. She shielded her eyes as she looked up at the Ferris wheel before turning to look at the massive roller coaster. "I still don't see what we're doing here." Jack whined as he and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis.  
"The Tardis detected a distress signal so here we are." The Doctor explained as he looked around the area. Jack looked up at the Ferris wheel and roller coaster clearly unimpressed.  
"What year is it?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder at the Doctor.  
"The year is 2010 and we are on Navy Pier in Chicago"  
"Really, this is Chicago?" Jack asked surprised looking around. "Thirty thousand years before you were born." "Wow 2010," Rose said softly, "I should be 24"  
"Yep!" The Doctor said with a grin, "The roller coaster was finished in April 2007 and the water park was added only last year." He looked around, "I'm honestly not seeing anything that looks out of place"  
"What is it you're looking for?" Jack asked, "What could be sending out a distress signal form Navy Pier"  
"I don't know." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, "Tell you what I'm going to have a look around." He looked at Rose who was staring up at the Ferris wheel. "Why don't you and Rose take in the local color." Rose squealed and hugged him before grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him into the crowd.

The Doctor grinned as he watched his two companions run off hand in hand, the brief flash of jealousy that would have once appeared didn't. He knew how they saw each other, Jack was the older brother that Rose had never had and Jack guarded her for much the same reason he did. She was a light in their dark worlds of fear and doubt, even if Jack hid his better. Smiling after them he returned to the interior of the Tardis. "Come on old girl." He coaxed as he ran the scanner again trying to narrow down the field of search. The screen beeped and bopped a few times resulting in his light smacks to the side of it until the picture cleared. "Works every time"  
The Doctor's smile broke down to a frown as he located the signal. Without waiting another moment he was out the door and off onto Navy Pier.

Rose couldn't stop smiling as she looked over the Great Lakes from the top of the Ferris wheel. Jack sat across from her in their small car, with an amused smile on his face. "What?" She asked still smiling.  
"Nothing Rose." She sat back in her seat and looked at him.  
"Really Jack what"  
"Just Rose being Rose." Jack said with a smile. Rose blushed a little at his comment, understanding the deeper meaning to it. She understood what she meant to her boys or at least she thought she did. "Sometimes it sinks in." She said, "I mean when we go to these amazing places no one of Earth has ever heard of, it can feel like walking in a dream but jumping four years into the future to Chicago." She paused, "That's when it really hits me, the things I've seen, how far I've come and how much I've changed"  
"For the better." Jack said. Rose grinned as the cart started to move back down,  
"Definitely." They reached the bottom and the door opened to let them out.  
"Then I say we grab a drink and toast the Doctor." Jack said offering her his arm.  
"Any reason is good enough for you isn't it Jack"  
"Naturally Rose."

Jack pulled Rose into one of the restaurants, he nodded in approval at the decor and at the staff. Rose hit him lightly on the arm when he leaned over to examine a bus boy's back. They sat down at the large wooden bar, both ordering. "Here's to the Doctor." Jack said, "For giving us the universe." Rose grinned.  
"And making it fun." They clicked the glasses together and drank.

The Doctor dropped down the hole silently, he had traced the weak distress signal to a deserted building on the pier. It was undergoing renovations judging by the tools and plans that were about but it was clear no one had been in the building for months. The large hole in the middle of the room had caught his attention and he had naturally gone down to investigate. It was ship but he could tell it was low on power. He had dropped through the top hatch. 

Taking everything around him in, he examined the structure and what he could see of the computer systems and other basic technology. It was a rather simple ship, simple crystal core engine and designed for brief trips but almost everything was switched off. Grinning at a new challenge and mystery the Doctor moved towards the front of the small ship. From what he could tell, the small shp was pulled up under the dock to hide, using the construction site as a hidden entrance. Reaching the cockpit of the ship he examined the markings and setup: military and judging from the labels and controls a Zenatolian ship. That added to the mystery: the Zenatolians were disciplined warriors of honor, they wouldn't abandon their ship on a primitive planet. They were a non interfering race which gave way to the question of why they were here in the first place.

Sitting down in the pilots seat, the Doctor switched on the basic power to access the computer banks. Using the sonic screwdriver he reconnected the circuts and looked up as a message began to play. His gaze softened as he watched a very old Zenatolian in a command uniform appear. His green skin was bleeding with silver blood very badly and he was grasping the controls desperately. "Whoever you are, thank you for your concern but I fear you will arrive too late. We were forced to land on this primitive planet when a satellite interfered with our preset flight. I am Commander Regemitive and I was escorting a team of our scientist back home. We landed and used a deserted building as cover and basic image displacers to operate as humans while we attempted to repair the ships programs. However I fear the work of our head scientist Nevelidorn brought the Falkeons down upon us. They attacked us and captured the scientist after killing most of my men." The image flickered, "Please if you can rescue the scientists, I fear they may turn Nevelidorn's peaceful research against us and others." The hologram vanished leaving the Doctor sitting in the cockpit.

After a moment he stood and began examining the damage to the ship, it was clear that they had nearly repaired it. It would be ready to go in just a few hours, but for now he had to focus on finding what remained of the crew. He had never met the Falkeons but he had heard of them from a fellow Time Lord and according to Brevolingtonrantia they were very unpleasant creatures who operated as space pirates. A quick scan of the system told the Doctor the basic information of the research. Apparently Nevelidorn had figured out how to use the energy of planetary motion to power practically everything and had created a new engine that powered up as a ship moved with a planet in orbit. It was brilliant really and could save many dying planets but now it was in the hands of the Falkeons. 

The Doctor quickly used the sonic screwdriver to open the hallways to the deeper levels of the ship. He frowned when he entered the first hallway and found seven dead Zenatolian warriors. Moving around them carefully he opened the other doors to discover the medical wing and barracks. Taking a few minutes he carefully moved the bodies of the warriors into the barracks and onto the beds. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, closing the eyes of what appeared to be the youngest of them. He gave a moment of silence before he entered the medical wing. After a few moments he found what he was looking for. A sample of Zenatolia blood.

Rose and Jack were still talking about a recent adventure to Sirius 5 when came up to the Tardis. It was then that they noticed the open door, Jack slipped Rose behind him and started for his gun when a strange roaring noise came from inside the Tardis. Their jaws dropped when the Doctor came out a moment later, on a motorcycle.

"Captain we've got a group of alien pirates on Earth, I need you to monitor their communications from the Tardis." He said to his grinning companions. "Rose," He grinned at her, "Jump on"  
"No fair." Jack whined as Rose laughed in excitement and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, she slid on the helmet that Doctor handed her. "That's a 2009 Harley Sportster"  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." The Doctor said grinning before he and Rose took off.

Rose held onto the Doctor tightly, completely unable to suppress her grin. She tightened her arms around his waist as they took a corner, careful not to grip too tightly. She watched him for a moment before returning her attention to the scanner he had mounted on the bike. At a stop light he had explained that it was tracking for an alien race known as the Zenatolians using a drop of their blood. She found the 'scanning for alien tech' very amusing. The scanner beeped loudly causing the Doctor to return his gaze to it. He motioned for Rose to lean as they took a sharp corner and pulled into an empty lot. The Doctor stopped the bike and turned it off, looking around sharply. Rose pulled off her helmet. "You sure this is it"  
"The scanner says that there are five living Zenatolians here." Rose nodded and climbed off the bike and pulled out her phone as it rang. 

"It's the Tardis." She said handing the phone to the Doctor who followed suit in climbing off the Harley. The Doctor put the phone to his ear,  
"What is it Captain?" Inside the Tardis Jack was leaning against the controls watching a signal playing on the scanner.  
"Listen to this." Jack held the phone up near the screen. The Doctor listened to the signal. "That's enough Captain, now listen carefully."

Rose followed the Doctor, treading softly in her trainers behind him but still trying to see around him. The thrill of the adventure filled her and despite the knowledge that they were walking into a hostile and dangerous situation she smiled. This was her life now, danger, adventure and helping others, she wouldn't trade it for the world. Motioning for her to stop, he turned and they entered another dark tunnel of the underground complex the Doctor had discovered a few minutes ago. Rose followed him after a moment, staying close just in case. In the low light she could see the Doctor's usual thoughtful face but the spark of excitement in his blue eyes.

They moved down the halls until they heard some machinery and some voices. The Doctor pushed Rose back against the wall and into a small closet before ducking in himself. Rose stepped back to let him in before crouching down so she could see out the small crack. She held back a gasp when a large being covered in scales walked past them. It walked upright and was in what almost appeared to be a space but it's head was like that of a snakes. Once it was past the Doctor said softly, "That's a Falkeon"  
"It looked like a snake." The Doctor smiled down at her.  
"They are, their limbs are just robotic attachments connected to their brain. Think of a cobra and put it inside a machine, that's a Falkeon except they're very smart." He took her hand as she stood, "Come on."

The Doctor lead Rose down a flight of stairs where they found a laboratory of sorts, the Doctor grinned but Rose looked around confused, it wasn't like any laboratory she had ever seen. Large machines filled the room with a smaller machine in the center of the room. "We need to find the power control." The Doctor said softly, he could hear Falkeon guards outside the door.  
"What about that one?" Rose said pointing to the machine in the middle of the room.  
"Why that one?" "It's small, shiny and in the center of the room." She said with a shrug, the Doctor beamed at her as he stepped up to it and saw that she was right.  
"Fantastic." He pressed a few buttons on the square machine with a manic grin plastered on his face. After a moment he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her back behind on the large machines. "It's volcano time."

The machine spurted and exploded, sending a shower of sparks around the room just as alarms began going off. Guards rushed into the room and one started yelling orders. The Doctor pulled Rose slowly along the wall towards another door. "The scanner says the prisoners are down here." As the last of the guards rushed away, the Doctor pulled Rose down the stairs and into the prison hall. At his signal Rose shoved the down open and ducked as the Doctor fired the locking circuits with the sonic screwdriver. 

The Doctor and Rose started opening the doors and helping the five remaining Zenatolians out of their cells. Four were in fine condition but one of the scientist was badly burned. Two of his fellow Zenatolians helped him stand. One of the men stepped forward, "I am Nevelidorn, I assume Commander Regemitive sent you." The Doctor nodded,  
"I'm afraid your military escort is dead but we need to get you out of here and wrap up this little mess." The Doctor started leading them back through the tunnels and up towards the exit.  
"Halt!" The Doctor groaned as they were surrounded by four Falkeon guards. Rose looked up at him as she raised her hands in surrender.  
"So much for easy."

One of the Falkeons stepped forward, a gold collar identified him as the leader. "Who are you"  
"I'm the Doctor." The Falkeon hissed at him,  
"What is your business here"  
"I am here to negotiate the release the non militant prisoner under article seven of the Token Convention." The Falkeon guards hissed as him, their long tongues snaking out.  
"We are the Falkeons, we do not answer to the laws of others." The Doctor's friendly grin vanished. "Release these scientists or things I will." "You forget Doctor that my men are armed while you are not." "I'm not forgetting, this is your last warning. Let them go or deal with me." The guards laughed and raised their robotic arms, laser at the ends rolling into active position. The Doctor reached into Rose's pocket carefully, giving her a warning look as he hit the speed dial on her phone, followed by the two.

Inside the Tardis, Jack grinned as the message arrived. With a manic laugh that he could only have picked up from traveling with the Doctor he hit a series of buttons and turned one large knob on the Tardis control panel. "And we have liftoff!"

The Falkeons hissed all at once as their suits drooped, control over them lost. Grinning, the Doctor and Rose watched all the machines and lights turn off. After a moment one of the Zenatolian scientist held up a hand held lamp, giving them some light. Within their suits the Falkeons were still hissing things that apparently the Tardis didn't see fit to translate for Rose. The Doctor laughed and at the questioning looks he threw on a grin,  
"I had Jack use the Tardis to realign some local satellites, the signals all converging on one spot turned off their power supply. No power supply," He bit over and one of the Falkeons tried to bite him, "No movement." The Zenatolians sighed in relief, a few started laughing as the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and lead them out.

Jack smiled as he heard the sound of a motorcycle even from the Tardis. Shaking his head he finished the communication to the Zenatolian and Falkeon governments explaining the situation that was now their mess to clean up. He looked up as the doors swung open and the motorcycle came up the ramp. "Now see, what I'm now left wondering is what else are you hiding in this ship?" Jack said unable to stop smiling as Rose climbed off the bike.  
"That's for me to know and you to try and find out." "You won't make it easy on me will you?" "Never." Rose laughed at the two of them and grinned at the Doctor who was still sitting on the bike.  
"Well, I for one have to admit to preferring traveling in the Tardis"  
"Are you saying I'm a bad driver"  
"Have you ever actually passed a driving test?" Rose asked, looking at him doubtfully.  
"Jack any reply from the Zenatolians or Falkeons"  
"You didn't pass did you."

Next time: Bitter Reminders 


	2. Children Songs I

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Two: Children Songs I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: I fulfilled ms sardonicus' dreams, if there is something you'd like to see let me know and I'll see what I can do. (Grins) Please review!

The Tardis shuddered as it landed, sending all three of her passengers to the ground. Laughter filed the air they climbed back to their feet. "Fantastic!" The Doctor laughed as he checked the controls. "We made it! Welcome to Hea." Jack looked over at Rose,  
"I worry when he sounds so surprised that we're where we want to be." "No back seat drivers!" The Doctor yelled before Rose could respond, instead she just smiled at Jack before rushing out the door to follow the Doctor. Jack grabbed his key as to stepped outside and locked the door before he looked around. "Wow." Rose breathed and the Doctor beamed, rather pleased with himself. The Tardis had landed overlooking a huge waterfall of deep blue water. Rose inhaled the deep earthy scent and looked around at the massive trees surrounding the Tardis.  
"As I was saying, welcome to Hea home world of the Heakens, known across the universe for its beauty, its hospitality and its bananas." Jack and Rose blinked out of their tranquil state to look at him. "Really it is."

They followed the Doctor to a small road not far from the Tardis, from there they could see a city but it was unlike anything Rose had ever seen. The building were built around the trees in the sense that stairs and lifts twisted around the trees, using the gigantic trunks as support beams. Next to her Jack whistled and Rose nodded dumbly. The Doctor's grin broadened when a small old man came out of the one of the building towards them. "Can it be?" The small man whispered as he came up to the Doctor. He was short, even shorter than Rose in his old age wearing a simple brown robe but he had a circlet on her head. He stopped right in front of the Doctor and peered up at him. "It is, by Kara it is the Doctor"  
"You've gotten old Atalian." The Doctor said shaking the man's hand.  
"And you've regenerated." Rose and Jack looked at each other questionably before looking at the Doctor who shifted uncomfortably.  
"How are you?" Atalian smiled,  
"Fine, fine Doctor but what brings you here?"

At this the Doctor looked pointedly at his companions, "I wanted to prove to these two that there are planets where I'm welcomed." Atalian laughed loudly and several natives peered at him curiously. The small man recovered himself after a moment and wiped his eyes in mirth.  
"Still finding trouble wherever you go then Doctor"  
"It's a gift." The Doctor said with a shrug.  
"Well you saved this old planet and this old man once when you found trouble." He looked over at Rose and Jack for a moment before looking back at the Doctor. "Welcome back, may you not find trouble this time." With that the man eagerly lead them through the city.  
"We always find trouble." Jack whispered to Rose.  
"Cosmic conspiracy." Rose whispered back.

They were shown to a room at the top of the one of the tree buildings, the walls were formed by growing branches into a pattern and weaving vines through them. It was certainly unlike anything Rose or Jack had seen before. "Doesn't it get cold?" Rose asked, looking over her shoulder at the Doctor.  
"No Hea has a fairly constant temperature, only their poles see any real change in climate during the course of a year." Rose sat down on one of the beds and nearly fell through it. "Wow... this is soft." The Doctor reached out a hand to help her up from the bed. "It's a big basket of triffen Rose." At her look, "Fluff from trees." Rose nodded and looked up as Jack entered her bedroom. "I gotta say I love the bed." He said grinning at them.  
"You love any bed Captain." The Doctor replied rolling his eyes.  
"Don't forget walls, floor, tables"  
"Jack!" Rose cried punching him on the arm as one of their hosts entered the room.  
"I am Zerta. Atalian hopes your rooms are comfortable." The young girl said soflty,  
"Yes, thank you." The Doctor said moving in front of his companions to see the servant.  
"My lord also hopes that you will join him at the celebration tonight"  
"What celebration?" Rose asked coming up next to the Doctor.  
"The Night of Lights." Rose saw the Doctor grin. "Tell Atalian we'll be there."

As soon as the girl had left the Doctor turned to his companions. "My perfect timing. The Night of Lights is the longest night of the year"  
"So?" Jack responded raising an eyebrow.  
"Tonight on Hea there is an once in a year occurrence. It's like the Aurora Borealis except it only happens tonight and it is much brighter.  
"The Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights right?" Jack clarified.  
"Yeah, oh this is great, I've gotta find Atalian. This is fantastic!" The Doctor left the room in an excited rush leaving Jack shaking his head and Rose smiling.  
"Sometimes," Rose started but then she stopped. Jack looked down at her.  
"Sometimes?" "Sometimes he just like a kid on Christmas morning."

Inhaling the fresh air deeply, Rose smiled as she walked along the stone streets of the Hea city, which she had just learned from a local was called Carlitan. She had finally slipped away from Jack when he had struck up a conversation with a pair of locals: a boy and a girl. Rose only hoped that the plant walls were soundproof, otherwise she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Although the Doctor had warned them both that the festival would last most of the night anyway. Pausing Rose watched a group of children play near the street. They spun and twirled around together, singing a little song. Rose smiled wider, some things never changed no matter what the planet. However, when she stopped to listen to the song she paled despite her best attempts to calm down. 

"Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes in the light! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes to end the night! Be careful or she may appear. She travels both far and near. Bad Wolf Bad Wolf! No one knows her true form. She travels with the rising storm! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf the Big Bad Wolf!"

The child fell to the ground laughing but Rose stood in the shadows of the building, shaking. She stumbled backwards trying to calm herself and remind herself of everything the Doctor had told her about the Bad Wolf. It wasn't evil, it wasn't bad. She took a deep breath to study herself before she reached into her pocket for her phone, hoping Jack still had his on him. Pulling it out she began to dial but suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. The phone dropped from her hand as another hand clamped over her mouth. A needle slid into her neck, like butter and Rose's eyes fluttered closed.

Up Next: Children Songs II 


	3. Children Songs II

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Three: Children Songs II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This chapter is for Zen Clarke, RagaMuffinSun, ms sardonicus and wildcard who are all such wonderful reviewers. Remember: reviews make me happy and I write when I'm happy.

The phone dropped from her hand as another hand clamped over her mouth. A needle slid into her neck, like butter and Rose's eyes fluttered closed. The two men looked at the observing bystanders. "The time has come, the appointed hour is near!" The citizens whispered among themselves excitedly. One of the men, an older man with sharp features turned to one of the children.  
"Go my son and tell Atalian that She has come." The chid nodded eagerly to the keeper before racing off towards the leaders' home. The man who had spoken to the child turned and surveyed the watching faces, a proud and calm look on his sharp features. "Return to your tasks, we must not alert her companions. Soon it will be time and we will reveal and unleash ourselves upon the world." The people nodded and returned to their tasks. As the two men lifted Rose's body into their transport, the children resumed their song and dance.

"Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes in the light! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes to end the night! Be careful or she may appear. She travels both far and near. Bad Wolf Bad Wolf! No one knows her true form. She travels with the rising storm! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf the Big Bad Wolf!"

The Doctor looked up as a small child entered the room. He paused when he saw the Doctor but Atalian smiled at the child and waved him over. "Come here Terio." The dark haired boy obeyed and walked up to them. "What bring you here"  
"Keeper Kurko said to inform you that She is here." The Doctor watched as a number of emotions flashed across Atalian's face before it regained calmness. "Thank you my child. Tell Keeper Kurko I will meet him shortly." The boy nodded and with one last fearful glance at the Doctor dashed away.

"Old girlfriend?" Atalian looked at the Doctor is surprise, as if he'd forgotten he was there. He laughed at the idea and shook his head.  
"No nothing like that Doctor, just a special guest. I'm afraid her arrival means I'll have to leave you to entertain yourself soon." The Doctor gave him a long look.  
"Still keeping secrets Atalian"  
"I'm not the only one Doctor. Your companions didn't seen to recognize the term 'regeneration' or haven't you told them yet." "I haven't told them yet." Atalian clicked his tongue.  
"Really Doctor that is not wise. Regeneration is a shock to a human, I remember the first time I saw a Time Lord regenerate, it was a shock to put it lightly. The idea that someone could cheat death in such a way"  
"It's also not the easiest thing to bring up in a conversation. Rose Jack have a seat let's talk about how I will change when the next guy gets lucky." The Doctor snapped. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment, "I am sorry Atalian"  
"No I am sorry Doctor. You saved my life when I was but a lowly advisor and saved my planet. I should trust your judgement in your own affairs." The Doctor leaned back in her stump chair.  
"My judgement hasn't been at it's best lately."

Atalian smiled at him, "Keeping secrets weighing you down." When the Doctor did not respond he paused and looked into his goblet. "Your female companion, Rose wasn't it? Anyway you seen very... fond of her old friend." "She's my companion and most jeopardy friendly one I've ever had, she requires a lot of looking after." Atalian smiled at him and refilled the Doctor's drink. The Doctor took another sip as Atalian said,  
"I'm not blind Doctor. I am a married man with five children"  
"It's not like that." The Doctor said more quickly than he meant to.  
"Your quick denial says a great deal old friend." The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear the fog that started rolling in. He looked at Atalian who had a regretful look on his face, "I'm so sorry. So so sorry"  
"Sorry for what?" The Doctor said as the glass fell from his hand and his body started numbly, still not realizing what was happening to him in his clouded mind.  
"That after all you've done for me and my home... I'm sorry I must take her away from you." The Doctor fell backward, struggling to keep his eyes open as a few more men entered the room with a group of children. The last thing the Doctor heard before he fell asleep was a song.

"Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes in the light! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes to end the night! Be careful or she may appear. She travels both far and near. Bad Wolf Bad Wolf! No one knows her true form. She travels with the rising storm! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf the Big Bad Wolf!"

Jack frowned as he stepped out onto the streets, something wasn't right. Everyone seemed so excited about the party tonight but there was no one about. Absolutely no one. The Captain took a few more steps out but remained close to the tree structures. His eyes darted back and forth as he searched for anything but to no end. All the doors, windows and lower entry hatches had been shut and covered. He could see no light coming from any of the houses, not even through the branch and leaf walls, which worried him greatly as he moved his eyes to the two setting suns on the horizon. It would be dark very soon and their all important light show would start.

After a moments hesitation Jack pulled out his laser pistol and took a few steps away from the ivy covered wooden wall. A creak made him spin but he just saw more of the same, a long deserted street with long shadows cast by the setting suns stretching over it. A cold breeze ripped through the city suddenly, shaking a few wind chimes hung from long branches. Jack couldn't help but notice the eery similarity all of this had to one of those twentieth century horror movies he had watched with Mickey over Christmas when Rose had been out with Jackie and the Doctor had locked himself in the Tardis. And there was one thing he had learned from those overly predictable movies: the blond dies first.

Jack ducked into the shadows when a loud ringing filled the area. He looked up to see three golden bells hanging over a pavilion in one of the trees swinging. The doors of the tree homes fell open, spilling light into the now dark street. Jack watched with a sinking feeling as the citizens marched out the houses, all wearing dark red robes with black trim. Jack couldn't see their faces, as they all pulled the hoods over their faces. As one they turned to face the sunset and again as one they said, "It is time." Jack was trying to convince himself that this was just a normal part of the Night of Lights until he saw children in white robes come running into the street.

The children ran up to Jack and formed a circle around him joining their hands. They began to sing as they danced around him. ""Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes in the light! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf comes to end the night! Be careful or she may appear. She travels both far and near. Bad Wolf Bad Wolf! No one knows her true form. She travels with the rising storm! Bad Wolf Bad Wolf the Big Bad Wolf!"

As the children sang, one of adults in the red robes stepped forward with a needle. Unable to tear his eyes away from the spinning children, Jack barely felt the injection but he had time to curse before he hit the ground.

Atalian pulled the hood down and over his face, leaving only the bottom half exposed. The dark red robe with gold trim trailed behind him as he moved through the white stone walls, hidden beneath his green tree city on the surface. Behind him two men, dressed in the same robes followed. No one spoke but instead them hummed a soft tune under their breaths, as if afraid of the song itself. The song of the Bad Wolf grew louder in front of them as they moved towards the main chamber. Atalian stopped with his companions before a golden door. Two men in full golden armor stood on either side of it, without a word they pulled it open revealing a magnificent room. A white and gold vaulted roof towered over the circular room. A crowd was gathered around it, standing silent. 

Stepping forward into the room Atalian lifted up his arms, "Open us to the heavens." Two men dressed in red robes with silver trim turned to a small machine, a control of some kind. The first man knelt and held it up on his hands before the second who raised his arms up.  
"So it is written." He then pushed a button on the control. The grind of machines filled the room as the room shook and rose. On the planets surface the ground vibrated and broke as a spiral pushed it's way out from the ground and rose. A moment later, the roof opened like a flower blooming to reveal the sky. All faces turned up to the dark sky as the lights appeared, shimmering in colors of red, gold, violet and blue. Atalian lowered his arms slowly and spoke to his gathered, "Let them come forth, let the true and the chosen stand forward." At his words several children stepped forward from behind the adults. They moved down the steps that sloped towards the center of the room. There the twenty some children, all dressed in small white robes joined hands in a small circle and began to sing, their voices rising in a now slow and haunting tune.

"Bad Wolf appears on holy night, Shadows chased by sacred light. Burning with the stars and sun, The Bad Wolf's world has begun. With stars and suns within her eyes, She rules all across the skies."

The room creaked again as machinery beneath their feet came into action. The children began swaying but never letting go of each others hands. Their song began to pick up speed as a platform rose.

"The servants gather in this place, To bring this holy one to grace. Burn now all the lands, for Bad Wolf holds it in her hands. With stars and suns within her eyes, She rules all across the skies."

The adults stepped back as the children entered a full trace, screaming out the words at the top of their lungs at a rapid pace. Meanwhile the center piece continued to rise until a golden altar was lifted right off the ground with Rose, still asleep, chained to it. They had dressed her in a black robe with golden trim. Her long blond hair had been pinned up and painted golden designs covered her arms and face.

"Gather all around her now, For the faithful fulfill a sacred vow! She comes destroy all in her light, As the morning ends the night. With stars and suns within her eyes, She rules all across the skies."

The children screamed out the last words before collapsing around the altar, plunging the room into silence.

Up Next: Children Songs III 


	4. Children Songs III

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Three: Children Songs III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

The Doctor groaned and slowly raised his head, after a moment he became aware of being tied to a tree. Turning his head he noted that Jack was with him, a cold rush went through him as he realized that Rose was not. Atalian's words came back to him and knocked the air right out of his lungs, "I'm sorry I must take her away from you." The Doctor took a fresh breath to calm himself before looking at their surrounding. They were tied to a large tree, not too far from the city or the Tardis. Seemed Atalian didn't have it in him to kill the man who had saved Hea only fifty years ago, though that did not lessen the Doctor's anger.  
"Jack!" He snapped seeing the Captain beginning to come around, "Wake up Captain, Rose is in danger!" That got the drugged man's attention as he blinked and struggled, realizing his position.  
"Doctor what's going on"  
"I'm not sure but we've been betrayed. They've got Rose. Help untie my hands." Jack used his right hand which was tied near the Doctor's to loosen the bonds.  
"They were singing." Jack recalled after a moment, "A song about the Bad Wolf"  
"I know, I heard it to." The Doctor said as his hand was released and he set about freeing his other hand. He froze after a moment, "Oh no"  
"What?!"

"I just remembered something Atalian told me last time I was here. There was a cult on this planet centuries ago and they were awaiting a being they called the Wolf"  
"And you remember this now." Jack grumbled as the Doctor finished freeing himself.  
"I've heard a lot of things in my time Captain and believe it or not, not everything is about Rose." The Doctor freed the former Time Agent and dug into his pockets before finding his sonic screwdriver. Jack meanwhile used his watch to locate Rose, "She's not too far from here, ten degrees south." Without another word they took off towards Rose, the lights in the sky giving them a well lite path but neither had the time to stop and notice.

Atalian stepped solemnly over the bodies of the fallen children, their breathing nearly nonexistent and not making a sound. Only the soft footfalls of the cult leader could be heard. Around the room the crowd in their red robes stood in absolute silence and stillness. Atalian looked down at the sleeping Rose for a moment and felt a spark of regret, she was so young. Why had the powers chosen such a young and frail form? He did not know and it did not matter as he raised his eyes to the light filled skies. "It is time." His voice echoed off the white stone walls and into the night as his followers repeated him. Atalian turned as Keeper Kurko stepped forward with a vial in his hands. Taking it carefully Atalian opened it slowly before tilting it over Rose's forehead. A single drop of golden liquid spilled from it and onto her forehead. Another drop followed but onto her lips. Another onto each of her hands and onto each of her sandaled feet. Returning the vial to Keeper Kurko and then turned to the approaching Keeper Meriko from whom he took a small athame. The small blade glimmered in the lights from the sky. Raising it up above his head as the two Keepers stepped back he exclaimed. "Tonight we welcome back the Bad Wolf into this world from the void, tonight we bring the Destroyer of Worlds to us, to save the universe in her fire and bring it anew!"

Atalian carefully made two small cuts on each of Rose's cheeks, allowing the small amount of blood to run down the slopes of her face and mix near her mouth with the golden liquid. A soft hum filled the air as the followers began chanting and Atalian took from a third Keeper a small orb. He dipped his fingers into the pooled blood and then placed the bloody fingers on the orb, which then began to give off a red glow. With great care he placed the orb on Rose's chest before throwing his arms up to the sky.

The Doctor and Jack were thrown to the ground as the entire planet began to shake, neither said a word as their eyes turned up to the skies. Watching in both shock and horror, they saw the lights in the sky twist and suddenly fall back to reveal a hole in space. Jack turned to see the horrified look on the Doctor's face. "What is that"  
"A hole in time and space leading into the void"  
"The what"  
"The nothing between different dimensions." The Doctor breathed before returning to his feet and running, Jack jumped up and followed.

Half of the children had recovered and stood firmly on the inner ring of the room, only a few meters from Rose. Their eyes were glazed as they focused only on her and ignored everything else. As one voice they began their song all over again.

"Bad Wolf appears on holy night, Shadows chased by sacred light. Burning with the stars and sun, The Bad Wolf's world has begun. With stars and suns within her eyes, She rules all across the skies."

The orb on Rose's chest glowed more brightly as the bleak empty space above them expanded violently. Dropping to the floor, one by the one onto their knees the crowd kept their eyes on Rose in the middle of the room as the children picked up speed.

"The servants gather in this place, To bring this holy one to grace. Burn now all the lands, for Bad Wolf holds it in her hands. With stars and suns within her eyes, She rules all across the skies." 

Atalian and his Keepers fell to the ground as the room gave one final lurch as Rose's eyes snapped open and the red light from the orb filled the room and shot into the dark void. Eyes glowing gold Rose struggled against the drain of power into the void. Atalian raised his eyes to her and shock covered his face at her struggle. "Bad Wolf why do you fight?" He shrank back as her golden eyes turned to him, the wounds on her face bleeding anew as tears from the pain mixed in. Her eyes were angry and sad in the same moment as she whispered.  
"Foolish creatures." She cringed before releasing a scream of agony. "Doctor!"

Atalian looked up at the void as a fiery beam began struggling out of it towards Bad Wolf, slowly he stood and reached out for the orb, hoping to cut off the connection. "Fool!" A dark male voice laughed. It echoed through the halls, making the crowds shudder but the children did not move. "I will not be denied!" Atalian watched in horror with the rest of his followers as the fire encircled all the children and pulled the life from them. The children collapsed to the floor as chaos broke loose in the room. Adults began scrambling from the room, many grabbing the lifeless forms of their children as they rushed out.

Fighting against the escaping crowds Jack and the Doctor ran through the halls towards the source of the problem. The Doctor and Jack burst into the room and rushed towards Rose. The Doctor removed the now dark orb carefully and set it aside before picking up Rose. He looked up into the void in horror. "Ah Time's Champion has come to save Bad Wolf." Jack was confused by the title, the Doctor was as well, not having heard it in years. He handed Rose to Jack after a moment and stepped up near the altar.  
"Who are you"  
"I am the force that was born when the universe was. I am the creator, I am the exiled." The Doctor frowned,  
"That's an interesting claim. What's your connection to Bad Wolf." Laughter filled the room.  
"Bad Wolf and I are old friends. She sent me here so long ago." The Doctor risked a glance at Rose.  
"That's not possible. Bad Wolf is not that old"  
"Not in this form Doctor. The riddle of Bad Wolf is a complex one that not even you can understand"  
"Try me"  
"She is the universe. She is life and death, she is it all and more but nothing"  
"And yet you claim to be the creator"  
"I made death."

Jack stepped back, Rose held protectively in his arms. The Doctor looked down at the fallen children, who had not been picked up and knelt down. Their eyes were empty and void of all life. "Death is my domain Doctor." The voice hissed and he looked up to see a huge black arm reaching out of the void.  
"It's escaping Doctor." Jack said sharply. "Any ideas." The Doctor picked up the orb and looked at the still quivering Atalian.  
"What's on this"  
"The blood of Bad Wolf." Reaching out the Doctor grabbed Atalian's arm and the dagger, slicing the skin of his arm and twisting it so drops of blood fell onto the orb. 

The ground shook and the Doctor fell the floor along with Jack, Rose and Atalian but he kept tight hold of the orb. Grinning he leaped up as he saw the vortex reversing. "Her blood, the blood of a life form that defied death. She took in the Time Vortex, she should be dead, but she isn't. That made it a good power source, but you." He grinned, "you can't use normal living blood, nothing thing for you because it's already dying. Dying as we speak!" 

The Doctor picked up Rose and yelled, "Get down!" as the walls began caving in, the doorway was already blocked. Shielding Rose's body with his own against the altar, the Doctor listened to the screams of the unnamed creature with grim satisfaction, it wouldn't hurt Rose. It wouldn't use her to deliver death to the world but then, he had the sinking feeling that they weren't going to make it out of this one. Closing his eyes the Doctor pulled Rose close to him and inhaled the scent of her hair as the building came down around them and vortex closed.

Jack looked up in fear as one of the massive walls came tumbling towards them. He closed his eyes and braced himself but then nothing came. After a moment he became aware of a soothing feeling washing over him and he opened his eyes. The Doctor feeling the same wave of power but knowing what it was opened his eyes and grinned. Bad Wolf smiled up at him, her eyes giving off a soft glow. He turned to watch the wall turn to dust and laughing her jumped up and offered her his hand. Smiling Bad Wolf took the offered hand and looked up at the vortex. "Very clever Doctor"  
"I'm sure you could have stopped him"  
"No I couldn't." He looked at her. "There is a cosmic reason why I'm with you Doctor. You can do things I can't." She grinned, her tongue slipping out over her teeth. As the sky returned to normal and the lights slowly regained their normal appearance, Rose looked down at the fallen children and frowned. 

Gently the Doctor took her hand and squeezed it. She gave him a weak smile but returned her gaze to the children. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She smiled a real smile and sighed, "And this is something I can do." Her eyes flashed intensely and the children slowly opened their eyes all over the city. Atalian scooped up several of the children, tears running down his face. The Doctor knew he'd have to figure out Atalian later but for now he returned his gaze to Rose. Rose blinked slowly before falling forward into the Doctor's arms.  
"Rose?" She blinked and looked up him with her soft brown eyes.  
"Doctor?" She blinked again as she tried to place everything. Looking down at the children she looked up him in surprise. "I remember." Grinning the Doctor pulled her into a hug as they both laughed.

Up Next: The Unknown Factor 


	5. The Unknown Factor

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Five: The Unknown Factor

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and putting my stories on your favorites lists. Please keep reviewing!

The night following Rose's capture had been an interesting one. The Doctor and Jack had nearly killed Atalian before he began outlining the history of the cult. As it turned out the ancient cult had been started by travelers from another world who had preached that an ancient benevolent being know as the Bad Wolf would come forth to save the universe. The Doctor's study of what remained of the old texts and the now nearly destroyed technology yielded little except one phrase. "To free those locked use the power of the universe must unite." 

This combined with Bad Wolf's riddle to him about Rose being born on the shock waves of the Time War only increased his worry for his young companion. "the forces of the universe came together to bring forth someone who could just that" Bad Wolf, Rose's inner and more understanding self had hinted that Rose had been cosmically designed for all this. Now it was clear that Bad Wolf was older than he thought, references to her all in time and space could prove to be a greater danger. The Master knew of her and now apparently, others did as well. The fear of not being able to protect her chilled him but at least she was remembering now. If her powers kept growing she's be able to protect herself, but then again if her powers kept growing and changing what would see become.

He stepped out of the house to get some air, the city had been traumatized by the realization that their ancient religion was a fake to bring an evil into their world. Fortunately no one but him, Jack and Rose seemed to understand what had really occurred, even Atalian had suppressed the memory of Rose's glowing form and had instead accepted that it was the blood of a time traveler. Jack had been difficult to control, the Doctor was sure that the Captain was staying close to Rose and was trying very hard not to kill the locals. Looking across the street, he smiled. Rose was sitting with a group of children, telling them some story, Jack was leaning against a wall only a few meters away from her. He took in the faces of the children, they had no idea, these people of Hea had no idea what had really happened. 

They accepted an accident and that their faith had been misplaced. The only thing keeping the city form falling apart now was their relief that no one had been hurt, but there had. All those children gathered around Rose had died, they were alive by her grace alone, just like Jack and just like him. Rose Tyler, his savior and golden goddess. Rose caught his eye as she looked up and smiled at him. He returned the smile and decided that rather than digging for answers that he wouldn't find here they needed to move on.

The Tardis materialized at Powell Estates with a loud whirling sound. At the controls the Doctor smiled at Rose, "As requested: Earth, Powell Estates 2006." Rose grinned and hugged him before rushing out the door. Jack watched them with a smile on his face but raised an eyebrow as the smile faded from the Doctor's face seeing Rose run from the Tardis, suddenly Jack realized why.  
"That's why you hate coming here so much!" The Doctor turned and looked at him, "Its not Jackie and her slapping you that's the issues." He grinned, "You're afraid that someday Rose will ask to stay." The Doctor said nothing but instead opening the hatch to the Tardis and became his usual tinkering. Jack sighed, "That's never gonna happen you know"  
"Companions leave Jack, it's the nature of things." The Doctor said after a painful pause. "Not Rose." Jack replied, unsure of what else to say. "She won't." Jack looked at the Tardis panels, knowing what lay under them. "And she couldn't if she wanted to."

Mickey beamed at Rose as they walked along the park pathway. Rose had a small smile on her face as she inhaled the smell of London and told him an edited version of some of their recent adventures. She didn't want to tell Mickey or her Mum about the Bad Wolf yet, they'd ask questions that no one had the answers to yet and then they'd blame the Doctor. "Want to get some chips?" Mickey asked suddenly, cutting into her story. She blinked at him for a moment before smiling again.

"Sure." They went to a small shop near the corner, very similar to the one the Doctor had met her other self in. Rose breathed in the smell of chips deeply.  
"Been long since you had chips?" Mickey asked, Rose shook her head.  
"No the Doctor and I have them after every adventure. Save the world and eat chips." Mickey frowned but Rose didn't see it as she paid for the chips. "Running for my life makes it so I don't even have to worry about my weight." She joked as they sat down. Rose looked up at Mickey and after a moment to gather her courage asked,  
"How's Trisha"  
"Oh we're not going out anymore." Mickey said reaching for her hand but Rose pulled it away slowly. This was going to be hard but it was time to make it official.  
"You really should see somebody Mickey." She looked down at her chips. "Some things have changed and it means that I won't be coming back to stay for a long time." Rose finally looked up at him. "I don't want you to wait"  
"How long is it gonna be?" Mickey asked, trying to contain his emotions.  
"I don't know." Rose paused and considered her memories of being Bad Wolf on Hea, "Years, probably my whole life."

Mickey didn't know what to say to her words. "What happened? What did he do?!" He asked, anger rising in his system as his jealousy arose. Rose grabbed his hand.  
"Mickey, you're one of my oldest mates. Please don't be mad, it wasn't the Doctor. It was me, it was my choice and an accident"  
"What happened Rose?" She paused and looked at her old friend.  
"You won't tell Mum?" Mickey frowned at her.  
"I don't think Jackie"  
"Mum's not ready to hear this." Mickey nodded slowly,  
"Okay so tell me why. Why can't you make me a promise? Why can't you stay my girl?"

Rose looked at him carefully, she could tell he was struggling with himself and she knew that she had to tell him something and she desperately wanted it to be the truth. "When I looked into the Tardis Mickey, it changed me." At the near panic in his eyes she held up her hand. "Not too much but enough, enough to make me staying on Earth impossible. I'm carrying some kind of energy, energy other things want, some of them bad." She was frowning, trying to find the simplest terms for what she knew and what her instincts told her. "If I stay on Earth they'll come after me here but with the Doctor we're always moving, I'm harder to find. It's safer and he and Jack can protect me but it all means that I can't stay on Earth." Rose looked down at her cold chips, "So long as it is part of me, I can't stay here or stay your girl."

Mickey leaned back in his chair several emotions playing over his face mostly shock and pain with a small amount of anger, "Why Rose?" She frowned at his question, "Why did you have to go back? He sent you home, why did you go back?" Rose nodded and sighed,  
"I just had to Mickey. I couldn't let him die, not when he was fighting for our future." She smiled, "And you know what, if I hadn't he would have died and Earth would have been destroyed so it's a good thing I did." Mickey looked at her, his intense gaze unsettling her.  
"You really love him don't you." Rose couldn't think of anything to say.

The good ship Tardis rocked gently in the Time Vortex, between destinations as the humans onboard slept and the Time Lord continued his tinkering. All seemed tranquil and calm until the Doctor's ears caught a noise from down the hall deep in the Tardis. Climbing out of the Tardis' gut he moved through the hallway to find out which of his companions was up and about. He blinked in surprise as he found Rose sitting in the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea between her hands. Typically Jack was the night owl of the Tardis. "Private party or can anyone join?" Rose looked up in surprise, not noticing him before.  
"It's your Tardis." The Doctor nodded in agreement and sat down at the table with her.

Watching her for a moment, it became very clear, very quickly that something was bothering Rose. "Rose?" He started, his voice bringing her back to the real world. "Did something happen with Jackie?" Rose smiled at him gently, touched at his open concern.  
"No but when I was out with Mickey," She watched the Doctor flash his normal scowl, "I told him to start dating other people and I don't know I guess I had an epiphany"  
"An epiphany?" The Doctor asked with a smile.  
"What, I'm not allowed to know big words?" Rose asked with a grin. He just smiled in return and Rose's mind returned to the past. "I realized that with everything that's been happening, Bad Wolf and all that I'm never gonna be safe on Earth." The Doctor felt a flash of pain, though he didn't understand why, at the sad expression on Rose's face. "The Master and now I'm sure others too are gonna want the power. I can't put Earth in danger like that, I can't ever really go home again."

They sat in prefect stillness, the Doctor at a complete loss of what to say. He had no idea of what he could do to help Rose through this but he had realized the same thing not long after the Master's attack on her. The incident on Hea had only proved his fears, as much as he wanted her to stay with him on the Tardis, he didn't want her to be trapped. He feared her future because she was still human. He knew that someday when she grew old and he regenerated things would be different and there was nothing he could do about it. Looking back at her, he realized that she was shaking, out of fear, sorrow or pain he didn't know but on instinct, before his mind could act, he reached over and gently took her hand.

"Will you always be here Doctor?" Rose asked without looking at him, but rather keeping her gaze on her entwined hands. "Will you help me, at least until I can protect myself?" She looked up at him, allowing him to see the tear tracks on her face. "Always Rose." He whispered, unsure of what else to say, "No matter what happens to me, I'll always protect you." Rose sniffed.  
"What'd you mean whatever happens to you." The Doctor looked at her before deciding that in this case he couldn't simply leave things to chance or to a program.  
"Rose I need to explain something very important about Time Lords to you."

Rose gave him a questioning look, "Is there an extra arm I should know something about?" She grinned, "Or an extra head that appears every hundred years." She silenced at the look he gave her but continued smiling.  
"No Rose but something similar." Rose frowned, now worried.  
"Time Lords have this little trick, a way of cheating death." He paused, keeping his eye on her to judge her reaction. He had been fearing this conversation. "If I'm killed," he held up a hand to stop her, "as a Time Lord I can regenerate, that means I can change every cell in my body. Basically build a new body for myself in seconds to save my life." Rose blinked at him,  
"Then on the Gamestation"  
"No I would have died for good, Dalek weapons kill Time Lords no matter what regeneration they're on"  
"How many times can it happen?" "Twelve times, equaling thirteen lives." He grinned at her, "That's why even in my lifestyle I'm still alive after 900 years." Rose actually smiled at that for a moment before her face dropped again.  
"Will you be the same"  
"I'll still the Doctor." He assured her quickly, "But I will be a little different, Rose but it will still be me."

Rose nodded slowly and took a sip of her tea, before grimacing. It was stone cold, the Doctor laughed at the look on her face before standing up and making her a fresh cup. "I thought you didn't do domestic." Rose said with a smile. He looked at her with a grin and handed her the cuppa. He sat back down and shrugged,  
"I don't but maybe my next regeneration will."

Up Next: School Reunion I 


	6. School Reunion I

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Six: School Reunion I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Okay I finally feel prepared to rewrite School Reunion, enjoy and please remember to review!

Standing tall and walking with purpose down the stairs, Mr. Finch moved down the stairs and towards his office door, marked Headmaster. Moving so quickly he almost missed the young girl sitting outside his door. After moving past her he stopped, realizing that she was there. "What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.  
"The nurse sent me, sir. I was in English and I got a headache." Nina replied.  
"Then don't bother me, go home." He said, brushing her off. Her reply regained his attention.  
"I can't"  
"Why? Is your mother at work"  
"I live in Ambrose Hall. The children's home"  
"No parents. No one to miss you?" He said, his tone becoming softer and kinder as she shook her head. "I see why the nurse sent you. You poor child. Poor... thin, child. Come inside." She stood and he guided her into the office. "It's nearly time for lunch."As the door closed the sounds of fluttering and screaming filled the halls.

A bell rings through the school as the children rush about to enter their classes. One boy, a child named Kenny sits down in the science lab quickly to be followed into the room by the Doctor. "Take your seats class and let's begin." The Doctor, still dressed in his normal jeans, jumper and jacket turns to the white board and writes physics in large letters. "Let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" He nods to a blond boy who raises his hand.  
"Yes, what's your name"  
"Milo." He nods.  
"Milo answer"  
"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

The Doctor nodded, "Correct. Next question, I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this; how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" He frowns as Milo's is the only hand raised. "Anyone else." With no other volunteers he nods to Milo. "Alright then"  
"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter."

The other students exchange impressed glances and the Doctor looks carefully at the boy. "Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false - the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings"  
"False"  
"What is a non-coding DNA"  
"DNA that doesn't code for a protein"  
"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five"  
"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen." At his answer many of the students look at each other, this time with distributed expressions. The Doctor nods slowly.  
"Correct."

Mr. Finch stood over the lunch room, watching the students eat their meals with mild conversation and laughing. He didn't bother to notice that the newest teacher, the oddly dressed one had been joined at a table by the new lunch lady and the new janitor. "Two days." Rose scowled at the Doctor while Jack nodded in agreement but shivered at the food in front of him. "Two days we've been here"  
"Blame your ex-boyfriend," The Doctor said, enjoying adding the ex, "he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning - got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." Jack frowns but Rose just grabs a chip off the Doctor's place.  
"You eating those chips?" The Doctor frowns as she pops it into her mouth.  
"They're a bit different"  
"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." Rose sighed but she tensed up again as one of the older lunch ladies came up to the table.  
"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." Rose jumped up and pointed to the Doctor. "I was just talking to this teacher. He doesn't like the chips." She whispered as if it were a crime, which the other woman seemed to think it was.  
"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." Rose groaned but stood up, glaring at the two men behind her, both still picking at their food. "See? This is me." She said gesturing to herself. "The dinner lady." Jack grinned, unable to help himself,  
"I'll have the crumble"  
"I'm gonna kill you both."

Across the room, a tall dark teacher named Mr. Wagner approached one of the young female students who was eating lunch with her friends. "Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me... so it's time we moved you up to the top class." The Doctor watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye. "Kenny? Not eating the chips?" He looks down at the hevy set boy who merely replied,  
"I'm not allowed to"  
"Luke - extra class. Now." The two children stand and follow him from the room as Mr. Finch notices the Doctor watching them.

Shortly after in the kitchen Rose was wiping down yet another lunch tray when she noticed her coworkers moving a large barrel. "Careful... keep it steady... don't spill a drop." Rose frowned, noticing the goggles, gloves and masks on them. "I said keep it steady. Careful... that's it... easy now... steady..." Rose ducked behind some shelves to better watch and she gasped as the barrel tipped sending green oil over the floor and over one of the dinner ladies. She begins to smoke and scream.

The dinner lady covered in the oil is steered into an office, still wailing with pain. Stepping to the side Rose tried to see through the partition but the blinds are swiftly drawn by one of the other women. Pulling out her phone, Rose dials 999 as the head dinner lady emerges from the office. She pulls her goggles down and leans against the doorframe, eyeing Rose suspiciously. "What're you doing"  
"Calling an ambulance"  
"No need. She's quite all right." Rose jumps at the sound of something combusting and watches with wide eyes as smoke comes out of the office. "It's fine. She does that." The head dinner lady returns to the office and Rose after a moment of recovery stepped up the barrel for a closer look.

In one of the IT suites, Mr. Wagner watches sternly as the children take their seats at the computers. "I'd like you all to put your headphones on now, please." The children obey and looked back to him briefly, "Now, children... the things you will see..." As the computers switch on and green codes flash across it, as one the children raise their hands to the keyboards, typing at an impossible speed. Mr Wagner watches the students, smiling slightly.

Mr. Finch lead a woman down the stairs of the school, keeping a friendly smile fixed to his face. "My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free. But compulsory. Do try the chips." The woman, an older one with brown hair and an intelligent spark in her eye replied,  
"Oh, I'd love to - thank you! And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then but I think good results - they're more important than anything"  
"Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith." He said as they reached the staffroom. Sarah Jane Smith smiled and cast a glance behind her.  
"Oh, I can see everything, Mr Finch. Quite clearly."

The Doctor was desperately trying not to go out of his mind at the present moment. The human teachers were mostly giving him a wide berth, they weren't sure what to think of the teacher who wouldn't take off his leather coat. One of the teachers, one of the more suspicious ones was, however, currently talking to him. "But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy... in cubits"  
"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived"  
"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." He nodded towards a group of very smartly dressed teachers. "Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that"  
"How so"  
"She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight"  
"The world is a strange place."

"Excuse me, colleagues - a moment of your time." Mr. Finch says as he enters the room with Sarah Jane Smith. Looking over the Doctor falters for a moment as he stands up and looks at his former companion. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times." As Sarah Jane takes them the in, the Doctor slowly smiles, pride rising up in him. "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." As he leaves, Sarah Jane notices the Doctor and steps up to him with a smile.  
"Hello"  
"I would think so." Sarah Jane blinks in slight confusion.  
"Uh and you are." The Doctor recovers himself.  
"John Smith."

Sarah Jane smiled and nodded. "John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." The Doctor grinned and shrugged,  
"It is a very common name"  
"He was a very uncommon man." After a moment she returns to the present, "Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you." The Doctor grins, "Fantastic"  
"Um... so, um, have you worked here long"  
"No, this is my second day"  
"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" The Doctor is stilling smiling at her, a proud spark in his eyes as she asks, "So many children getting ill - doesn't that strike you as odd"  
"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile"  
"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Sarah Jane said with a smile.  
"No. Good for you." She gave him on more smile before moving towards some other teachers. The Doctor stared after her, a small smile still gracing his face. "Good for you Sarah Jane Smith." After a pause to himself he said, "I always did know how to pick them."

The school looked very different in the cloak of night. Completely still and silent it had a strange quality to it but none of the determined invaders seemed to give it much notice. In one classroom, a light shines in from out the window as a hand reaches in to open the window. Sarah Jane looks in cautiously for a moment before lifting herself into the classroom. Across the school, a fire door opened and the Doctor stepped into the dark hallway with his companions Jack and Rose and Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey. "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong." Rose whispered taking the Doctor's hand as Jack shined a light around. "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Jack now satisifed with the empty school turned to the Doctor.  
"Orders sir?" The Doctor grinned.  
"Rose kitchens: I need a sample of that oil. Jack I want you to check the roof for anything unusual. Mickey: the new teachers are all math teachers so check the math department. I'll be in Finch's office. Back here ten minutes"  
"See ya in hell." Jack grinned before taking to the stairs. The Doctor also with a smile to Rose, released her hand and moved towards the Headmaster's office.

Rose looked at Mickey, "Gonna be alright"  
"Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." He strides away with purpose but Rose just stands there smirking, waiting for him to come back, which he does almost immediately. "Where's the Maths department?" Smiling Rose gave him directions.  
"Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right"  
"Thank you."

The Doctor heads down a dark corridor, a frown appearing as he hears screeches and flaps in the distance. He pauses for a moment and then moves quickly towards the source of the noise. Sarah Jane knelt carefully in front of the door to Finch's office and begins to pick the lock. At the sound of a bang followed by a screech, and she spins around, eyes wide. The sounds become even louder and closer and she gives a sharp intake of breath and backs away down the corridor. Rose takes the lid off the barrel of oil and spoons some into a small jar. A shadow passes over her followed by a screech. She looks up sharply, worry in her eyes.

Sarah Jane backs into a room trying to keep her breathing under control and slams the door behind her. She turns slowly and there, looming in front of her, is the TARDIS. Her eyes widen in shock and she backs out of the room, not believing it... she stares at the closed door, and then turns slowly around.

The Doctor is standing there in the darkness, watching her. "Hello Sarah Jane"  
"It's you. Oh... Doctor..." A smile spreads over her face as she steps towards him, "Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated"  
"Five times since we parted"  
"You look... incredible"  
"You too Sarah." He said giving her a smile.  
"I got old." She edged around him, looking at him closely for a moment. "What are you doing here"  
"Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results - I couldn't resist. What about you?" She smiles at him and nods.  
"Same." They smiled at each other for a moment but her smile fails, "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died"  
"I lived. Everyone else died." He said quietly, pain slipping into his voice.  
"What do you mean"  
"Everyone is dead Sarah." She shakes her head slowly, breathing deeply.  
"I can't believe it's you." The moment is broken by the sound of Mickey wailing. "Now I can! Now I can!"

They grinned at each other and run from the gym to find the source of the scream. They almost skid into Rose who runs from a converging corridor. "Did you hear that?" She frowns as she notices Sarah. "Who's she"  
"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor said quickly, he could feel the tension already building and he was glad Jack wasn't there.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sarah said with a very forced smile, before turning to the Doctor. "You can tell you're getting older - your assistants are getting younger"  
"I'm not his assistant"  
"No? I get you, tiger." The Doctor quickly moves forward, past the two fighting women to find Mickey. They follow behind him after a moment.

The Doctor walks into the Math Department and shakes his head as he finds Mickey surrounded in vacuum packed rats. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I - I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them." Jack walked in, joining them with a questioning glance towards Sarah Jane.  
"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose said kneeling down.  
"And you decided to scream." The Doctor snapped at Mickey, glad for someone to take his discomfort out on.  
"It took me by surprise"  
"Like a little girl"  
"It was dark! I was covered in rats"  
"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." Jack snorted but Rose frowned at them.

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school"  
"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked sarcastically. Jack and the Doctor exchange a worried look.  
"Who is she?" Jack whispered, neither woman hearing him.  
"Former companion." Jack cringed, this was going to be ugly.  
"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose shot back.  
"Anyway!" The Doctor said stepping between the two women who continue shooting each other dirty looks. "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

The Doctor leads the group out the door and towards the Headmasters office, Rose and Sarah right behind him with Jack and Mickey watching with amused grins in the back. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked Sarah Jane.  
"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor"  
"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose said through clenched teeth, the Doctor sighed, knowing better than to even try talking to either of them right now.  
"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Rose shrugs and walks off only to be followed by Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor groans as Mickey laughs, "Ho ho! Mate! The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Jack laughs and after a moment the Doctor sighs, following Rose and Sarah Jane.  
Up Next: School Reunion II 


	7. School Reunion II

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by CharmingSlayer Chapter Seven: School Reunion II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Okay Doctorhoovian I hope this chapter satisifies you, although they don't wind on the floor wrestling.

The Doctor smiles as he slides the now unlocked door of Mr. Finch's office open slightly and pockets the sonic screwdriver. "Maybe those rats were food"  
"Food for what?" Rose asks as the Doctor looks into the office, his eyes are drawn to the ceiling.  
"Rose... you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school...? Well... they do." Everyone looks up to see large bat-like creatures hanging from the ceiling of the office.  
"No way!" Mickey exclaimed before rushing off, Rose and Sarah followed him. Jack looked at the Doctor who nodded for Jack to follow them. The Doctor gave one last look to the creatures before shutting the door.

Everyone ran to the front lawn of the school, Mickey gasping for air, having run away in a panic. "I am not going back in there. No way"  
"Those were teachers!" Rose gasped, shaking her head in surprise.  
"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people." The Doctor turns to enter back into the school, Jack steps after him and Rose follows after a moment.  
"Come on-- you've got to be kidding!" Mickey yelled at them.  
"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor stated, rolling his eyes at Mickey, grateful again that Rose was no longer dating him.  
"I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" Sarah Jane said as she grabbed the Doctor's arm happily and lead him towards the car park.

After opening the boot of her car, Sarah Jane let the Doctor pull a blanket off of a large form in it. "K9! Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith - allow me to introduce K9." The Doctor exclaimed, delight shining in his voice as he examined the metal dog.  
"Why does he look so... disco?" Rose asked after a moment.  
"Yeah, that's a little retro, even for my time." Jack said shuddering.  
"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?" He asked looking back up at Sarah Jane.  
"Oh, one day, he just... nothing"  
"Why didn't you get him repaired"  
"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!" As the Doctor happily examines the dog, Sarah Jane throws Rose a triumphant smile. Rose nearly growls and Jack grabs her arm gently before stepping up to Sarah Jane.  
"We haven't been introduced. Captain Jack Harkness." Sarah Jane smiled.  
"Sarah Jane Smith"  
"Can we keep the flirting under control Captain." The Doctor snapped, looking up from the dog.  
"I was just saying hello." Jack said grinning at the Doctor.  
"Sarah don't listen to a thing he says." The Doctor said firmly, looking back at K-9.  
"Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!" Rose snapped walking around to the front of the car. The Doctor looked over at her and closed the boot. Overhead one of the large bat creature swooped through the sky.

Rose sighed and sat down at a table with Jack and Mickey, risking a glance over to where the Doctor and Sarah Jane were sitting with K-9. She turned back to chips, trying to ignore Mickey's smug look. Jack was watching Rose, carefully, his own anger at the Doctor rising at her sadness. "You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said 'I told you so'." Mickey said as Rose began to eat her chips.  
"I'm not listening to this"  
"Although, I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later." "Shut it." Jack hissed to Mickey but the other wouldn't have it.  
"All this time you've been giving it, 'he's different!' - when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke"  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose said firmly, grateful when Jack took her hand under the table.

Back at the school, Mr. Finch stood on the roof, overlooking the café on the other side of the street. He raised his gaze to the bat creature flying overhead. "Come to me... come to me..." The creature swooped down and landed next to the Headmaster. Finch nodded satisfied and turned his gaze back to the Doctor in the chip shop.

Sarah Jane was watching the Doctor, taking it all in. He was so different, he had an air about him that she didn't recognize in him, it was pain. This new doctor had pain and sorrow wrapped around him, it hurt her to see him like this. "I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead - I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there'." She said, smiling trying to keep his attentions for as long as possible.  
"Right on top of it, yeah." The Doctor said as he crossed some wires in K-9. Sarah looked at him carefully and cautiously asked,  
"And Rose"  
"She was there."

Sarah Jane looked down for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me"  
"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed"  
"I waited for you. I missed you." The Doctor ignored this comment.  
"You didn't need me anymore Sarah! You were getting on with your life"  
"You were my life." The Doctor finally looked at her, "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that"  
"What do you want me to say Sarah? Do you want an apology for all that"  
"No, but we get a taste of that splendor... and then we have to go back." A pained look crossed her face and the Doctors.  
"It was time Sarah, we both had to start new things"  
"You could've come back"  
"No Sarah," He said looking at her, the pain and darkness that she saw in his eyes giving her pause, "I couldn't." After a long moment she said,  
"It wasn't Croydon - where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon"  
"Where was it"  
"Aberdeen"  
"Oh," He blinks, "Guess I go the flight a bit wrong but that's next to Croydon right." Sarah Jane chuckled and shook her head at him. At that moment K-9 sprung to life. "Fantastic! Rose! Jack!"

K-9 raised his head towards the Doctor. "Master"  
"He recognizes me!" The Doctor said with a huge grin.  
"Affirmative"  
"Oil." The Doctor said simply, Rose handed it to him. Her eyes widened as he opened it and dipped his finger in.  
"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalded"  
"Well she's no Doctor." He grins as K-9 produces a scanner and the Doctor gently smeared the oil on it. Closing it up he crossed his arms as he waited.  
"Oil. Ex-- ex-- ex-- extract ana- an-- analyzing"  
"Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" Mickey said excitedly.  
"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane reminded him, making him look away sheepishly.

"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil." K-9 said in his computerized voice. The Doctor uncrossed his arms and frowned, shock written on his face.  
"They're Krillitanes"  
"Is that bad?" Jack asked the Doctor.  
"Very"  
"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked, worry now lined on her face.  
"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits-- the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks"  
"What're they doing here?" Rose asked, taking his hand, without thinking about it.  
"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." The Doctor said horrified.

Sarah Jane smiled as she and Mickey carefully hoisted K-9 back into her car. "So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked, as they set the dog down. Sarah Jane smiled,  
"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs." Mickey grinned and laughed, "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture"  
"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm..." He freezes, "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." Sarah Jane grins and pats him on the shoulder. Mickey nearly whimpered when Jack walked up to them.  
"What's up with him?" Sarah Jane looked up at the very attractive man.  
"What about you Captain? How do you fit into the story?" Jack smiled and put his foot up on the edge of the boot.  
"I'm the military back up, someone for the Doctor to give orders to." He looked over to where the Rose and Doctor were standing. "Since Rose never does"  
"And Rose?" Jack looked at the older woman, he felt sympathy for her. He didn't really know what he would do or become if the Doctor ever just left him. "Rose is Rose. I don't think either of them have really figured it out yet."

"How many of us have there been, traveling with you?" Rose asked the Doctor, as she followed him out of the chip shop. "Does it matter?" He snapped, more harshly than he meant to. Rose stopped in her tracks,  
"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." The Doctor stopped, hearing the hurt in her voice. He paused and turned back to her.  
"Rose, understand this. Companions as important as you all are to me, have to go at sometime. I'm nine hundred years old and I've traveled with a lot of people"  
"I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me"  
"No!" The Doctor said abruptly, "Not to you Rose"  
"Because I'm Bad Wolf." Rose said slowly, "You won't dump me out of guilt"  
"It's not about that Rose!" He said grabbing her forearms, wanting to make her understand more than anything. "I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you–" He stopped himself, realizing what he had almost let slip, what he knew he could never let her hear.  
"What Doctor?" She asked in a quiet voice, as he stared at her intensely.  
"You can spend the rest of your life with me." He said slowly, pain racing forward in his blue eyes as he gazed into hers and saw unshed tears. "But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

On the roof, Finch hissed, "Time Lord." The Doctor and Rose looked up, noticing him and the other Krillitane on the roof. The Krillitane swoops down, resulting in all five dropping to the ground. Screeching it just flew away.  
"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked, standing and rushing to the Doctor's side.  
"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" Rose asked as they watched the Krillitane fly away.

The next morning brought the children to school as well as the Doctor and his companions, past, present and honorary. The school bell rings and the children flock towards the building. The Doctor, Jack, Mickey, Rose and Sarah Jane get out of Sarah Jane's car and stride towards the school. The Doctor pauses for a moment to give instructions. "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." He hands the sonic screwdriver to Rose who grins. "Jack I want you down in the Tardis, keep an eye on the scanner. I wan to know if any more of these are coming. Mickey - surveillance. I want you outside"  
"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked surprised. Sarah Jane laughed and tossed him her keys.  
"Here, take these - you can keep K9 company"  
"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor yelled back.  
"But he's metal"  
"I didn't mean for him"  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor.  
"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch."

In the halls, the students are rushing to their classes. Mr. Finch walks purposely through the halls around the students as the bell rings. He stops near the stairway and looks up to see the Doctor watching him. Finch gives the Doctor a hard stare which the other alien returns. Nodding Finch looks away from the Doctor and heads towards the pool. After a moment the Doctor follows. He steps into the school swimming pool room to find Finch waiting for him on the opposite side of the water. "Who are you?" The Doctor asks, deciding to start the conversation.  
"My name is Brother Lassa. And you"  
"I'm the Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings"  
"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine." They moved towards the far side of the pool slowly. "And now you're shaped human"  
"A personal favorite, that's all." Finch assured him.  
"And the others"  
"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath."

They continued the slow walk to the same side of the pool. "And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and... chaos. And of course - they're all but extinct. Only you. The last." Finch said giving the Doctor a long look which the Doctor ignored.  
"This plan of yours - what is it"  
"You don't know"  
"I wouldn't ask if I did." They step up to each other, staring hard at the other.  
"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out"  
"If I don't like it... then it will stop." The Doctor said firmly, giving the alien a hard look.  
"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" The Doctor merely looked at him and then after a moment quietly said,  
"I am so old now, I've seen so much. I used to have so much mercy but now..." He trailed off but then gave Finch a hard look. "You get one warning. That was it."

The Doctor turned away from Finch and began to walk out of the room. Finch with his hands clasped behind his back smiled after the Doctor. "But we're not even enemies. Soon... you will embrace us." The Doctor turned to look back at Finch who stepped closer to him and smiled, almost gently at the Doctor. "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Finch then stepped around the Doctor and walked out with a knowing smile on his face. The Doctor watched him go, brow furrowed with concern.

Mickey grumbles as he rolls the car window down and crosses his arms over his chest as a pout appears on his face. "'Surveillance'. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying 'go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter'." He growled before looking at the inactive K-9 who is sitting between the seat. " That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then."

Sarah Jane knelt on the floor, holding the sonic screwdriver gently in her hand as she fumbled to turn in on. Rose watches her from one of the computer chairs. "It's not working!" Sarah Jane groaned moving out from under the desk. Rose sighed and took the sonic screwdriver form the older woman.  
"Give it to me." Rose said with an eye roll before ducking under the desk.  
"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah Jane said, leaning against the desk.  
"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." Rose said as she turned on the sonic screwdriver and started working on the computer.  
"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Rose sighed, straightening up.  
"I've got a feeling you're about to"  
"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding-" Sarah Jane began only to be cut off by Rose,  
"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean"  
"Right. Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off"  
"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night"  
"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth"  
"The thing is... when you two met... they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya." Rose said taking a few steps away from Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane almost growled at the younger girl.  
"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe."

Rose turned to her now rival with a cold expression on her face. "Try me"  
"Mummies"  
"I've met ghosts"  
"Robots. Lots of robots!" Sarah said angrily.  
"Slitheen. In Downing Street." Rose countered, it rapidly turning into a tennis match.  
"Daleks!" Rose snorted,  
"Met the Emperor and save the Doctor from them."

"Anti-Matter monsters"  
"Gas masked zombies"  
"Real living dinosaurs"  
"Real living werewolf!" Sarah Jane gave Rose a cold look,  
"And what you think you're so different! He dumped me to return to Gallifrey, he'll dump you too! That's what the Doctor does!" A sharp slap was heard in the still room.  
"Never say that again." Rose said, her hand still raised, "Say that and you prove you never knew him at all. He's the Doctor." Sarah Jane took a step back and they started at each other for a moment, both taking the other in.

Sarah Jane put a hand over her mouth and shook her head and Rose slowly smiled before they both started laughing. "Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and... we're arguing over the Doctor." Sarah Jane smiled softly at Rose "You're right though Rose, I should have said that"  
"Well I know how," Rose paused trying to find the right words, "how absolutely infuriating he can be." They smiled and nodded in agreement. Sarah Jane relaxed against the desk as Rose looked at her for a moment. "With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, "what?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt"  
"All the time!" Sarah Jane said and they laughed together. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?" Sarah Jane asked grinning. Rose nodded,  
"Yeah! Yeah! He does! I'm like, 'do you two wanna be alone?'" They laughed even harder, barely noticing the Doctor when he walked in. "How's it going?" Looking up at him only made them laugh harder.  
"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." He said almost harshly but they only laughed harder as Rose pointed the sonic screwdriver at him. "What? Stop it!"

Up Next: School Reunion III 


	8. School Reunion III

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by CharmingSlayer Chapter Eight: School Reunion III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Remember lots of reviews equal quick update!

Mr. Finch's face was perfectly calm as he stepped into his office, his fellow Krillitanes disguised as school staff, looked up at him. "Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become Gods."

On the playground, the children are running out, chatting and having fun of all sorts, but the loudspeaker suddenly comes on, causing them all to stop. "All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room." The pupils begin to move indoors without hesitation, with the exception of Kenny. Melissa pauses for a moment as she passes him. "Breaktime's finished early. Isn't that fantastic?!" And she moves off again. Kenny waits until the last possible moment before he reluctantly follows the crowd.

Mr. Finch and the other Krillitanes enter the staff room. Mr. Parsons stands up to address them. "What is it now, Mr Finch?" Finch smiles at him and then simply replies,  
"Slight change in the timetable. We're having an early lunch." Mr. Wagner behind Finch shuts the staff room door before screams are heard in the hallways.

The Doctor, sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, rips a handful of wires out of a computer and hangs them around his neck as runs the sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer. Sarah Jane watches him, looking slightly anxious. Rose blinks in surprise as nothing happens. "I can't shift it"  
"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, exchanging a worried glance with Rose.  
"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" Finch walks into his office and smiles as he overrides the security system and every door on campus shuts and locks.

Mr. Wagner walks quickly into his classroom, to find all the students waiting for him. Mr Wagner once again brings the code up onto the computer screens. The children's heads snap forwards and they type furiously as the code scrolls down the screen. He watches with pleased eyes and sits down in his chair.

Sarah Jane looks around as all the computers begin displaying the program. "You wanted the program - there it is." The Doctor looks up at the screen, worry clear on his features.  
"Some sort of code..." He frowned up at the screen but turned when Jack jogged into the room.  
"The Tardis scanners who nothing else but Doctor, they've sealed the school."

Kenny runs down the corridors, looking through every window and seeing the same thing - hordes of children engrossed in the computers. Terrified, he runs back in the direction he came from and down the stairs towards the front doors. Reaching them, he tries the main doors, but they are sealed shut. He rattles them desperately and in the Mickey notices him and immediately gets out of the car. Kenny yells at Mickey when he reaches the doors, "They've taken them all"  
"What"  
"They've taken the children!"

Mickey runs back to the car and rips the blanket off K9. He presses random buttons frantically. "Come on I need help!" He whacks K9 on the head, then looks away helplessly but nearly jumps when he hears.  
"System restarting. All primary drives functioning"  
"You're working! Okay, no time to explain, we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I dunno, a lock picking device"  
"We are in a car"  
"Maybe a drill attachment"  
"We are in a car"  
"Fat lot of good, you are." Mickey grumbles looking back over at Kenny.  
"We are in a car"  
"Wait a second... we're in a car." He leaps out of the car and yells to Kenny, "Get back!"

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor whispers in awe as he stares up at the screen. Rose shivers as she watches the images flash across the screen, something in her felt threatened and vulnerable.  
"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked confused.  
"The... God-maker." Rose whispered, her eyes far away. Sarah Jane blinked in confusion but the Doctor frowned, realizing what it meant for Rose. He nodded and took her hand, an action that was not lost an Sarah Jane. Jack took Rose's other hand as the Doctor let go.  
"Right, the universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Doctor explained.  
"And they've using the kids are like a giant computer." Jack said as it dawned on him.  
"And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a-- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer"  
" But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asked, horrified.  
"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." The Doctor said still watching the main screen. Anger shining in his eyes.

Finch stepped into the room, behind them and smiled as he heard the Doctor's words. "Let the lesson begin." The Doctor turned to face him as Jack pushed both Rose and Sarah Jane behind him, protectively. Mr. Finch smiled and approached them slowly, "Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it"  
"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are"  
"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good"  
"By someone like you?" The Doctor snorted, crossing his arms.  
"No... someone like you." Mr. Finch said calmly, shocking the Doctor into silence. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane said firmly stepping out from behind Jack, followed by Rose. Mr. Finch turned to look at the two women carefully. "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us"  
"I could save everyone..." The Doctor whispered, deeply tempted by the thought of no more death. Memories of Romana, Adric and all the others flying through his mind.  
"Yes." Finch whispered.  
"I could stop the war..." Mr. Finch smiles, realizing that the Doctor is about to agree.  
"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Sarah Jane says suddenly and firmly. "Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends." Rose nodded, stepping up to the Doctor and taking his hand. He turned and looked at Sarah Jane before dropping his eyes to Rose.  
"Everything has it's time and everything dies." Rose reminded him gently, squeezing his hand. He grits his teeth, picks up a chair and hurls it through the screen displaying the code, which smashes. He grabs Rose's hand and yells,  
"Run!"

Mickey gives a victory cry as he starts up Sarah Jane's car and slams his foot on the gas, sending the car crashing through the main doors. He leaps out of the car and yells to Kenny, "Come on"  
Mr. Finch moves down the stairs, after the Doctor but stops and gives out a chilling cry that echoes through the school. Mr Wagner and two other Krillitanes pause and morph into their true, bat form. Kenny and Mickey meet the Doctor, Jack, Rose and Sarah Jane at the bottom of the stairs. "What is going on?!" Mickey yells to them.

The three Krillitanes half fly, half grope their way along the corridor towards them. The Doctor and the others turn on their heels and run in the opposite direction. The Krillitanes separate at the end of the corridor, and only one pursues them. They run into the canteen and try the doors on the other side, but they are locked. The Doctor reaches inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes. Kenny looks up at Jack who pulls out his gun. "Are they my teachers"  
"Yeah, sorry"  
"Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast." Jack opens fire on the Krillitanes as the Doctor and the others duck, trying to stay out of their way. Jack keeps firing but groans and ducks when her runs out of power. The Doctor grins as K-9 enters the room, his own lasers firing. Mr. Finch roars in rage.  
"K-9!" Sarah Jane cries out grinning.  
"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."

The Doctor and the others run, and K9 shoots at the Krillitanes again and again. "K9, hold them back!" The Doctor yells as he pushed his companions out the door.  
"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!" The Doctor slams the door behind them and locks it with the sonic screwdriver.  
"Power supply failing." K-9 beeps as his shots slow.  
"Forget the shooty dog thing." Finch hissed to his brothers.  
"Power supply failing." K-9 said before he switched off.

The Doctor meanwhile was in the science lab with the others. Suddenly he looked up and grinned, "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He looked to Rose who replied,  
"Barrels of it." They jump as the Krillitanes start to pound on the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it. "Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey"  
"What now, hold the coats"  
"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?" The Doctor asks, trying to think.

Kenny strides over to a fire alarm, breaks the glass with his elbow and sets it off. The Krillitanes immediately wince and quail at the shrill sound. The Doctor grins, "Fantastic!" and flings open the door - the Krillitanes are in too much distress to hurt them. He and the others quickly run past. Finch, gritting his teeth, punches through a wall and rips out a bundle of wires which cuts off the alarm. "Get after them." Finch hissed to the others. The Doctor and the others contuine to run but are joined by a partially recharge K-9.

Mickey bursts into one of the IT Suites, and looks around at the children. "Okay, listen everyone - we've gotta get out of here." None of them move but rather continue working. Mickey steps up next to several of them and tries with no success to get their attention. Looking around the room, he desperately searches for a way to unplug them.

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose, K9 and Kenny have reached the kitchens. The Doctor immediately holds his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels. "They've been deadlock sealed!" He yells as he tried another one. "Finch must've done that - I can't open them"  
"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." The Doctor crouches in front of K-9 and looks up at the others.  
"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." Jack holds the door while Rose and Sarah Jane rush out. "Captain stay with them!" Jack nods quickly and follows the two women outside.

Mickey is at the head computer trying to stop the code, without much luck. He looks very confused as he hits several different keys with no result. Taking another look around the room he then notices the protective casing covering the wires, winding around the walls of the room. Following it, he realizes that all the cables lead into one plug socket. With a strong jerk, he pulls it out. All the computers go dead and the socket explodes with sparks. The children freeze and look up at him, "Everyone get out, now!" This time the children obey and leg it.

The Krillitanes bound down the stairs before shifting into their human forms, their shadows showing the transformation against the wall. When they move back into view, Mr Finch, Wagner, the dinner ladies and other teachers are hurrying down the remainder of the stairs.

The Doctor moves the vats of oil closer to K-9. "Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat." The Doctor moves over to K-9, worry on his face. "But you'll be trapped inside"  
"That is correct." The Doctor looked at the metal dog sadly,  
"Any alternatives K-9"  
"Negative Master." The Doctor turns at the sound of the Krillitane screams and then looks back to K-9 and smiles slightly.  
"Goodbye, old friend"  
"Goodbye Master"  
"You good dog." The Doctor says as he gives the dog one last pat on the head.  
"Affirmative." 

After a moment the Doctor jumps up and dashes out the door as K-9 rolls himself up to the vats. The Doctor emerges outside and slams the door behind him, locking it with the sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane rushes up to him and asks urgently, "Where's K-9?!" The Doctor yells,  
"We need to run." Sarah Jane doesn't move but yells,  
"Where is he?! What've you done?" The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulls her away from the building.

Finch burst into the kitchen, the others right behind him. Pure hated is written all over Finch's face as he hissed, "When you find him... eat him if you must, but bring me his brain." K9 raises his head as the Krillitanes look down at him. Finch steps nearer to the metal dog. "The little dog with a nasty bite." He bent over K-9 and whispered, "Not so powerful now, are you?" K9 shoots his laser at the vat of oil causing it to explode all over the Krillitanes, who scream. The Krillitanes all wail with agony. "It burns!" One of the them screams, only Finch controls himself enough to glare at K-9.  
"You bad dog"  
"Affirmative."

Everyone outside watches as the school explodes. The children cheer loudly, jumping up and down in joy. Kenny cheers, "Yes!" Melissa turns to look at him in surprise.  
"Did you have something to do with it?" Kenny nods.  
"Yeah I did." Melissa's mouth drops open.  
"Oh my God. Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!" The children cheer and gather around the boy and begin chanting his name.

Apart from them the Doctor stands with the grief-stricken Sarah Jane. "I'm sorry." He says gently to her, Sarah Jane looks up and smiles.  
"It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." A moment later she did, however, burst into tears. The Doctor pulled her against him, letting her cry as he looks over at Rose, who gives him a small smile before looking back at the school.

The sun shined brightly down on the park where the Tardis was currently parked. Sarah Jane Smith walked up a path towards the big blue box, a small smile on her face as the door opened and Doctor pocked his head out. "Cuppa tea?" Sarah Jane nods and enters the Tardis, looking around it with wide eyes and a smile.  
"You've redecorated"  
"Like it?" "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!" Rose looked at Sarah Jane from the other side of the room, Jack grinned at Sarah Jane as he entered the control room.  
"I love it!" Rose said, smiling at Sarah Jane.  
"It's hard not to love, isn't it." Sarah Jane said to Rose, they smiled, both knowing that they weren't talking about the ship.

"Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us." The Doctor said as Rose stepped up next to him, smiling at Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane paused but then said softly.  
"No... I can't do this anymore." She shook her head, "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own"  
"I'm sure you'll be great!" Jack said, winking at Sarah Jane.  
"Oi, no flirting with that one Jack!" The Doctor yelled, making Sarah Jane, Jack and Rose laugh.  
"I'd better go, you've got places to go." Sarah Jane said smiling,

"And trouble to find." Rose said grinning at the former companion. Sarah Jane nodded and after a moment they hugged each other. "Should I stay with him?" Rose whispered.  
"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." Sarah Jane said softly, "Find me... if you need to, one day. Find me."

The Doctor holds open the doors for Sarah Jane, who steps out of the TARDIS for the last time. The Doctor follows her and they stand outside for their final goodbyes. Sarah Jane smiled up at him, "It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said - I wouldn't have missed it for the world"  
"Something to tell the grandkids"  
"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." The Doctor shifted uncomfortably.  
"Right. Yes, sorry - I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't... there hasn't been anyone...? You know"  
"Well... there was this one guy. I traveled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow." The Doctor smiled softly at her. "Goodbye, Doctor"  
"Oh, it's not goodbye-" She cut him off, tears appearing in her eyes.  
"Say it, please. This time. Say it." The Doctor looked down at her and slowly smiled.  
"Goodbye. My Sarah Jane."

He hugs her gently as she sniffs and he tried to ignore the guilt in him, the knowledge that this was why he didn't say goodbye.. He gives her one last smile before heading back into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him, leaving Sarah Jane standing alone outside. The engines start up and she walks slowly away, not looking back until it has almost gone, her eyes sparkling with tears. The leaves billow in the breeze created by the TARDIS, and K9 is revealed where he must've been sitting just out of sight behind it.

Sarah Jane gasps, overjoyed, "K-9!" The small tin dog rolls up to her and beeps,  
"Mistress!" Sarah Jane crouched down and touched the dog carefully,  
"But... you were blown up"  
"Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities"  
"Oh...! He replaced you with a brand new model!" Sarah Jane said beaming.  
"Affirmative"  
"Yep. He does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do." She stands and starts to walk away, K-9 rolling along beside her. "Affirmative."

Up Next: Arsadian Nights I 


	9. Arsadian Nights I

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Nine: Arsadian Nights I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Rose inhaled the smells of the market with a broad smile on her face, there was an universal truth about shopping and someday she was sure she'd find the words to describe it. They had set down on a small out of the way desert planet to give the Doctor and Jack some time to patch up something or other on the TARDIS. After a long fight Rose had finally managed to convince to the Doctor to let her go out to the market. He had of course been against the idea, seeing as how he needed Jack's help at the present moment and didn't like the idea of Rose being alone. Finally after a good deal of pouting and whining while they were trying to work he had given in, as he always did and Rose had fled the TARDIS to go shopping and explore the local area.

Arsadia was a charming planet in Rose's opinion. The people, the art and the buildings were all right out of Aladdin with snake charmers and sword swallowers performing on several squares for coins. In a way she felt like she was in some kind of exotic story, exploring all by herself in the large and busy city, it was just like a story her mother would have told her as a little girl. Although it did occur to Rose that her life now was like a fairy tale all the time, just with the Doctor instead of Prince Charming. That made her smile in amusement as she considered what his reaction to that statement would be.

Rose tried not to notice the odd stares she was getting in her jeans, hoodie, her blond hair and fair skin in favor of sampling some of the local food and looking at the local merchandise. Rose yelled as a large hand grabbed her on the arm but the locals just turned away quickly. Rose looked up at her attacker, he was a large man wearing a sword and a uniform of some sort. "Oi, let go of me!" She struggled but he tightened his grip to a painful point as another guard came up, grabbing Rose's other arm. "Hey stop this, let go of me!" The first guard looked at the second.  
"I think the Sultan will be pleased to see this one, it looks very different doesn't it." Rose continued to struggle and yell as the guards roughly dragged her away. Her anger and concern growing as the locals merely looked away in fear and did nothing to help her.

The palace of the Sultan stood on the cliff overlooking the city. A huge wall blocked it off from the people and the dwellings below on all sides, with the wall even extending to the sheer cliffs behind the palace. Rose looked up at it and under normal circumstances, she would have been impressed but now it was a very frightening sight as the large gates shut behind her. The guards did not let up on their grip as they pulled her up the stairs and into the palace.

The Sultan raised his eyebrows with interest as two of his guards dragged a very interesting looking girl into his main hall. "What have you found for me today?" They threw Rose roughly down in front of the throne. Rose blinked in surprise as she looked up the bearded man who looked like he just stepped out of Persia. The dark haired and dark eyed Sultan took in Rose's blond hair and fair skin. "Most interesting. Where is it from"  
"Oi, hey she has a name!" Rose snapped, the guards drew their swords and placed them on her shoulders. The Sultan frowned at Rose. "It doesn't know her place." He said but he smirked, "But we shall humor it." The court laughed as the Sultan joked with them. Rose nearly growled but the sharp swords still pointed at her stopped her. "What is it's name"  
"Her name is Rose Tyler." Rose said glaring up at the sultan who gave a deep laugh.  
"Very well, take it away and kill this Rose Tyler, it bores me." He turns to the well dressed man next to him as the guards grabbed Rose to take her away. "Why can't you find me anything interesting. What kind of Viser are you"  
"Wait!" Rose shouted trying to slide from the guards' grasp. "I'm a traveler! I'm not from here!"

The Sultan motioned the guards to let her go. "Tell me then girl, where are you from." Rose glanced at the doors carefully, weighing her options before trying to explain that she was a space traveler from a different planet.  
"I'm from a very far way place, from a place beyond the lights in the sky." the Sultan laughed and slowly smiled as the finely dressed court whispered excitedly from their seats around the room.  
"A storyteller, excellent!" He clapped his hands. "Have her cleaned up and then sent back to me. She will tell the court her tales." Rose started to protest but was quickly pulled out of the room by the guards. She knew she was going to have some nasty bruises after this.

Rose was taken to a large room, full of other women who looked up at her with a mixture of emotions as the guards brought her in. Some gave her pitying looks, a few looked at her curiously but most gave her cold calculating looks. At that moment Rose wished very much that she was back in the TARDIS, these women were almost as scary as Daleks, almost. An older looking woman stepped forth. "The first wife of the Sultan greets you. Why have you come"  
"His majesty would have this child cleaned and dressed properly." The woman scowled at Rose and jerked her from the guards' grasp.  
"It shall be done." The guards nodded but did not leave. Instead one of them pulled a thin metal collar from his robes and snapped it around Rose's neck.  
"Do not try to escape. Should you leave the palace walls, this collar will explode." Rose said nothing but instead noted that the palace seemed to have more advanced technology. Instead she merely nodded, deciding to play it safe for now.

Rose was returned to the throne room after roughly an hour with several of the other women. During her bath she had learned that most of the women were wives to the Sultan but a few were the wives of his sons. Apparently the man had three, the two eldest sons between them had a dozen wives. Rose shivered at the thought of the society, no wonder the Sultan creeped her out so much. After her bath Rose got dressed in the clothes that were laid out of her. She had blanched at first but had quickly figured out that she had no option and that was how Rose Tyler found herself being escourted back to the throne room in a rose colored harem costume. Oh if Jack could see her now, she'd have to slap him.

Nervously Rose followed the guards back into the throne room and nearly jumped back when the eyes of the court turned to her. The guard whom she had been told was named Saldin pointed to a cushion by the throne. Nodding, Rose sat down and looked up at the Sultan. "Tell me a tale story teller, so that I may kill you in the morning." Rose blinked up at him but could see that the man was quiet serious and already growing impatient. Pausing she tried to remember a story on Earth, one that she had heard at school, something similar where the girl had stayed alive by telling stories and keeping the Sultan's attention. "Come now or I shall have you killed now."

Rose nodded and took a sip of the water offered to her, when her mind drew a blank she turned to the only truly exciting stories she knew. Taking a deep breath she slowly began to weave her tale, hoping it would be enough. "Once on a place far beyond the stars, a place where different lights shined down, " Rose began slowly, hoping that she didn't sound foolish. "There lived a simple girl who lived with her mother in a large and mighty city far beyond this place." She looked around the room, noting the locations of the palace guards. "Until one day when she went to attend to her work in the market, she was attacked by monsters. Strange creatures that locked her in a cellar and attacked her from all sides. They were fierce and silent, advancing on her until her back was against the wall." Rose smiled slightly, besides herself at the memory. "She was braced and ready for death when a stranger took her hand and said one word: just one, run. And they ran from the monsters but he sent her away so that he could return and destroy the monsters."

She risked a glance at the Sultan who she was pleased to note, had a smile on his face. Her confidence grew as she realized she held everyone's attention. Apparently TV hadn't been invented yet on this planet, they had killing collars and explosives but no telly or radio. "He asked the girl her name: she told him it was... Lily and he told her he was the Doctor." Rose continued the story, remembering to change her own name but she couldn't bring herself to call him anything but the Doctor even in her story. Outside the sun began to set and servants lit torches around the room as the evening light faded away. At last she wrapped the story up but told a tiny bit about their next adventure to the end of the world so that the Sultan would be curious enough to let her live, at least that's how the other story went.

"Excellent." The Sultan yawned, drawing Rose's attention back to him. "Storyteller, you may live until tomorrow when you will tell the tale of the Doctor at the end of the world." He breezed from the room to retire followed by many members of his court. Rose was grabbed by the guards and she gave up trying to struggle as they took her a to a small room, not far from the harem main hall. Thankfully she was left alone in the small simple room, trying the door she found the heavy door locked tightly although she couldn't hear anyone on the other side. "Oh for the sonic screwdriver!" She sighed as she toyed with the collar around her neck. Walking over the small window, she leaned out to find herself over a dead drop, her side of the palace was built on the edge of a cliff. "That's great." She stepped back from the window and looked around, noting that the bed was just a pile of pillows. A search of the room yielded no sharp objects and nothing really useful. "Just great. Doctor where the hell are you!? Not even I shop this long!"

The Doctor looked around the TARDIS with growing concern. Rose should have been back by now. Granted they hadn't sent a time, the girl didn't wear a watch, but she usually didn't wander off alone for this long a period of time. She knew how much he, well he and Jack worried about her safety. "Jack!" The Captain looked up from the controls he was trying to replace and recalibrate. "Have you seen Rose?" Jack frowned and shook his head,  
"Hasn't she come back yet?" They looked at each other for a about a minute before rushing out of the TARDIS. Jack quickly activated his tracker.  
"I swear one of these days I gonna get a leash for that girl!" The Doctor growled as they started off towards Rose's signal. Jack gave him a roguish wink,  
"Never know she might be into that"  
"Focus Captain, focus." The Doctor snapped as they navigated through the sandy streets, both ignoring the odd looks they were receiving from the locals.

Groaning as the watch started beeping randomly Jack sighed, "The sand is messing with it, I can't protect the circuits. She's still nearby but I can't pin down her location." The Doctor stopped in front of one of the locals, "Have you seen a girl, about this tall, yellow hair and pale skin?" He frowned deeply as the man just backed away from them and lowered his eyes. Looking around them the Doctor and Jack could see most of the others doing the same. "Well that tells us nothing." The Doctor looked at Jack solemnly.  
"Actually it tells us a lot." "What"  
"That Rose was taken by someone that they fear." Jack frowned and looked around desperately for any sign of Rose. Neither noticed the guards come up behind them and both were out by the time they hit the sand.

Jack woke up hours later to find the Doctor a few feet from him minus his leather coat, trying to escape a set of heavy cuffs chained into the wall. Jack tried to move but found himself chained to the wall like the Doctor by his arms and feet. Although most of his body was numb from the hanging. They were in what appeared to be an old well, the smooth worn down sides ran down to the floor. About thirty feet above them, Jack could see a door and platform. "Please tell me they didn't drop us in here from there and climb down to chain us up." The Doctor turned, a grim look on his face as he nodded to his companion.  
"They did, while we were out they took most of our things, even the sonic screwdriver. I haven't got anything on me." Jack stood slowly, trying not to show that his back was killing him.  
"Now what Doctor. Any plans?" He crossed his fingers hopefully. The Doctor looked around the cell thoughtfully, and examined the stone against his back.  
"Judging from the temperature, this cell is below ground, under the palace I'd guess judging by the uniforms of the guards. It's an old well where that they throw prisoners into when it's dried out during the dry season"  
"How do they get us out? Climb down and unchain us. Hardly efficient." The Doctor shrugged,  
"Not a round trip Captain. The guards chained us by using a ladder but they pulled it out. I doubt they put prisoners in here for short periods of time." Jack groaned and leaned his head back against the wall.  
"So we're not going to be leaving here anytime soon."

They looked up when the door was flung open, "I'm afraid not." A large burly man stepped into view, holding onto the doorframe. "This room will flood in three days strangers. I hope you enjoy your stay until then"  
"You'd damage flood water with our remains?" the Doctor questioned.  
"The Sultan commands it, the male strangers will be offered to the flood so that it may continue to bless us"  
"Oh that's just-" Jack began but he was cut off.  
"Did you say male strangers?" The Doctor asked, "Is there another?" The guard scowled at him.  
"That is not your concern." He snapped before slamming the door. The Doctor looked at Jack very sternly,  
"That means they've got Rose"  
"Well at least she's not in here with us"  
"Actually I'd prefer that to where she might be."

Up Next: Arsadian Nights II 


	10. Arsadian Nights II

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by CharmingSlayer Chapter Ten: Arsadian Nights II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Rose looked up when a young girl entered her room with a tray of food. She didn't raise her eyes to look at Rose but simply set the tray down. "Hello." Rose said gently, when the girl didn't answer but began pouring some wine into a glass Rose tried again. "My name is Rose, what's your name?" The girl didn't raise her eyes but whispered.  
"Shaki." Rose smiled at her.  
"It's okay Shaki, you can look at me." The girl slowly raised her eyes and saw Rose's smile but then ducked her head. "No really I'm not trying to get you into trouble I'm just" Rose sighed, "I'm just a little lonely I guess." Shaki looked up at her and smiled.  
"You'll be alright Storyteller. The Sultan seems fond of you, at least that's what everyone is saying. The last storyteller was killed very quickly." Shaki returned to setting out the food, but she noticed the color drain form Rose's face. "That won't happen to you!" Shaki exclaimed before catching herself. Rose couldn't help but be reminded of Gwyneth. "Your stories are well... unlike anything anyone here has heard before." Rose smiled.  
"Well thanks, that's good to know but I'd still rather be home." "Where is home?" Shaki asked before again ducking her head, "If I may ask"  
"With my friends." Rose replied sadly, "I'm worried about them"  
"Don't think of them. It will only make it harder. Focus on your stories and stay alive." Gwen said softly but firmly.

Rose looked back at the girl after a moment. "Where's home for you"  
"I was captured and made a palace slave four years ago." Rose frowned,  
"You're a slave"  
"Have been ever since the Sultan's troops took over my homeland." Rose frowned and looked out the window. "I'm sorry"  
"Don't be." Shaki said softly, "It could have been much worse. I could have been put in a labor village or in the harem." Shaki shivered.  
"What's so bad about the harem?" Rose leaned forward and Shaki looked around carefully, in case the walls had ears.  
"The Sultan's first wife Attaran is very cruel. She's killed the last two harem girls who grew too high in the Sultan's favor"  
"Why didn't he punish her"  
"Attaran is the mother of the Sultan's two eldest sons, Moten and Ottson. They are very protective of her and she holds great power with the Viser." Shaki leaned back. "Just stay away from her, Rose." She smiled, "You're the first non slave to talk to me"  
"In four years"  
"I'm a slave." Shaki said with a shrug.  
"What am I?" Rose asked with a frown, "I mean am I a slave, a prisoner, a guest"  
"You are the Storyteller." Shaki said smiling, "You are a servant of the king but not a slave, but don't try to leave. The last girl who tried to leave with one of the those collars..." Shaki trailed off and looked away.  
"I won't Shaki, don't worry." Rose said touching the girls' shoulder. "Anything else I should know?" Shaki paused.  
"The Sultan's youngest son: Osman is very powerful within the army but he is a good man. He saved me from a beating once by Attaran." Rose nodded.  
"Okay Attran, Moten and Ottson equals bad. Osman equals good." She frowned, "How does that work out?" Shaki smiled.  
"They say Osman's mother the late Scheizade was the love of the Sultan's life and that he's never been the same since she died." Shaki smiled at Rose. "She was his story teller."

Deep in the palace, two men stood over a table only a few lit torches offering any comfort to the room. Princes Moten and Ottson bent over the map carefully, both calculating independently of the other. "Father's troops are too strong in this area"  
"We can bribe the local leaders to side with us"  
"Yes, but the generals won't betray the Sultan"  
"You'll be Sultan in the end Moten." Ottson insisted.  
"Yes but they still won't betray the current Sultan in my favor and his personal guard is too strong for such a personal attack"  
"Mother could do away with him." Ottson suggested to his brother.  
"Father doesn't trust her anymore, not since that last incident. I'm sure he'd get rid of her if it weren't for the sorcerer." Moten stated to his younger brother sharply. "The fool"  
"I don't know Moten, I've seen Jagafar do some impressive things"  
"Illusion tricks brother to amuse Mother and frighten Father and don't worry. He serves mother now and she is looking forward to seeing me on the throne."

Moten smirked at his brother who scratched his bearded chin thoughtfully. "What about Osman? You know that the Generals are loyal to him"  
"He's young"  
"Not that young Moten." Ottson stressed, leaning towards his brother. "He could be trouble"  
"Osman is too much of an idealist. He gets that from his mother." They both chuckled at that for a few minutes before returning their attention to their maps and plans.

The court relaxed against their cushions with their servants and slaves nearby as Rose was brought into the throne room. She gave a slightly clumsy bow to the Sultan before taking her place by the throne. The Sultan smiled at her and nodded his approval of her, something that bothered her deeply. None the less at his signal Rose began to tell the story of her adventure with the Doctor on Platform One against the evil enchantress Cassandra. Rose jumped when the palace doors swung open and a young man flanked with two soldiers came in. The Sultan blinked in mild surprise but Rose felt her jaw go slightly slack at the new comer. He was tall and well built with a regal air about him but in a non threatening sense. Rose quickly decided that he was the first guy in this entire place that didn't creep her out. "My lord Father." The man said bowing and regaining Rose's metal attention, this was one of the princes. "I bring news from the western lines of grave importance." The Sultan nodded,  
"Very well Osman. I shall grant you an audience in my chambers when I am finished here"  
"But Father" Prince Osman began, clearly distressed.  
"I said when I am finished." The Sultan snapped, leaning forward to give the prince a hard look. "This storyteller has yet to finish this tale." He looked down at Rose, "Once she is finished and killed I will speak with you."

Prince Osman looked at the small girl sitting by the throne, whom he noticed was watching the exchange with true interest. Something different for the typical women his father selected. Knowing it was useless to argue, the prince bowed and stepped to the side of the room. His loyal soldiers remaining with him at all times. Rose risked one last glance at the Prince, before returning to her story. "And so the guards of the Enchantress Cassandra locked Lily away in the room with the shield dropping, leaving her in harms way. The Doctor arrived and from the outside of the room used his staff to raise the..."

The Doctor sighed as he and Jack shifted yet another one of the rocks. "This is going to take forever." Jack groaned as he leaned against the wall to rest.  
"Well we can't get out without some additional height and all we've got to work with are the stone walls Captain!" The Doctor snapped, equally aggravated at their situation. He had been in a lot of dungeons and prisons but this was one of the better ones. Even if it was primitive: the smooth walls made climbing impossible and even together he and Jack couldn't get high enough to reach the platform. Only by using the cuffs had they been able to scape their way out of the wall, thus gaining freedom of movement. Now they were using the cuffs, still on their wrists to scrape rocks out of the walls to build a platform. The Doctor sighed as they started on a new rock, Jack was right, this was taking far too long. "If you do come up with a better idea Captain, do let me know"  
"Don't worry, the moment I come up with a brilliant idea to save our skins, you'll be the first to know Doctor."

Rose sighed as the guards began to lead her back to her room, of course they lead her with their swords drawn. She saw Prince Osman frown at this and he stepped over. "I'm sure such force is not needed to escort a woman." The guards slowly put their sword away and nodded to the Prince who in turn gave them quick nods. Then a regal looking man stepped up to the Prince who sighed and turned to him with a look of aggravation on his face.  
"What is it Jagafar"  
"The Sultan wishes for me to inform you that he has been delayed, he will speak to you after dinner." Prince Osman clutched his fists.  
"No doubt he's with his harem." Jagafar gave the prince a harsh look.  
"It is not your place to question the Sultan Prince Osman." The advisor smirked, "Then again your mother never did learn her place"  
"You will be silent Jagafar." The Prince hissed as his own soldiers drew swords. "I am still Prince Osman, son of the Sultan." Rose watched as Jagafar's sharp features shifted into a tight smile and he bowed.  
"Of course Prince Osman." The Prince looked over at Rose and again noticed the curious expression on her face. "I'll take the storyteller back to her quarters. You're dismissed." The guards and the troops moved away with a bow.

Prince Osman motioned to the halls and walked away, after a moment Rose followed. They walked in silence for a moment as the sounds of the main throne room chatter and music faded behind them. "Where are you from?" The Prince asked looking at Rose.  
"I doubt you've heard of it." The Prince raised an eyebrow,  
"Oh really." He stopped, Rose did as well and looked at him. "I'm in charge of all the military campaigns in the kingdom, I know everything about this world." Rose smirked.  
"I'm from London." He frowned in thought before chuckling.  
"Alright you win, I haven't heard of it." Rose smiled slowly.  
"So what was that back there, with Jafa..." She trailed off and he smiled.  
"Jagafar." He corrected gently. "He came here with my step mother the Sultana. He acts as my father's advisor"  
"You don't like him." Rose supplied.  
"That obvious?" Rose shrugged as they started walking again.  
"I'm a storyteller, I have to watch everything"  
"Sure you're not just watching for a way to escape"  
"That obvious?" She repeated with a smile, the Prince laughed at that.  
"What is your name Storyteller"  
"Rose." They arrived at her door.  
"Then Rose might I convince you to dine with me tonight." He gave her a gentle smile, "I missed your first story if I might remind you"  
"That sounds far better than eating alone in my locked room." Prince Osman laughed.  
"I'll speak to the Sultan about that, with the collar there is no reason you should have to locked up. You're not one of his normal prisoners"  
"I'd be grateful for that. The guards are a bit rough"  
"I'm not surprised." He smirked. "The guards are the ones who couldn't get into the army"  
"Your doing I suppose." Rose teased back, realizing with a start that she was flirting.  
"I do apolgize."

Jagafar growled beneath his breath as the two senior Princes bickered behind him. Their mother sat not too far away, watching them with a look of boredom and cold indifference. Jagafar set his staff on the table. It would require recharging soon, these primitives were so easily impressed by a few simple pieces of technology. The collars for example had earned him the support of the Sultana in the early days of his exile but soon he would not need the royal family. When the final piece of his new weapon was complete, he'd be able to take over this world and hold it completely. "I say we move now!" Moten yelled to his brother. "I grow tried of waiting for the old man to die"  
"You can't do it tonight!" Attaran snapped, "Your brother Osman is here. We must not act with him nearby. You know that he is the favorite of the people, if the Sultan dies with him here they will support Osman instead of you Moten." She stood up and walked over to Jagafar. "What do you suggest"  
"Osman is too great a threat to your sons' power, no matter where he is. He must die and soon"  
"Osman is the best warrior in the kingdom"  
"Perhaps but even he has weak points." Jagafar smirked, "He's seems to be fond of the new storyteller. They are dining together even now"  
"How like his father." Attaran scoffed, "Peasants like his mother. How dare some suggest that he be Sultan and not Moten"  
"So the question is how do we take down Osman." Prince Moten said smiling, "And with how... compassionate my brother is, it shouldn't be a problem."

Rose smiled as one of the servants handed her a plate of food. "Thank you." The servant smiled brightly and bowed away while the Prince looked on in amusement. "What"  
"You are so kind to them. It just reminds me of my mother." Rose's gaze softened.  
"With your half brothers and step father around, you must miss her"  
"Very much. She had a soothing air about her, Father was always more rational and more compassionate when she was alive." He took a long drink from his glass. "Nowadays he leaves running the kingdom to Jagafar and Attaran, neither of which has a compassionate bone in their bodies." Rose nodded thoughtfully,  
"But you'll be Sultan someday right?" Prince Osman chuckled,  
"No, I'm the youngest son. My brother Moten will be Sultan when father dies"  
"I haven't met him yet." Osman's face fell and he became serious.  
"Hope you never do Rose, he is very cruel while Ottson is just stupid"  
"Why don't you challenge them, the people know you." Osman's expression darkened further.  
"I am no traitor Rose." She recoiled,  
"I'm sorry." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"No I should not have snapped at you but I can't afford to let the military fall into Moten or Ottson's hands. The military will be the safety net for the people when Moten takes the throne. If he discredits me then all will be lost for the people"  
"The champion of the people." Rose said with a smile. Osman smiled at her, refilling her glass.  
"Rather like the Doctor of your stories." She frowned briefly but nodded.  
"I suppose so." Taking a drink she leaned forward, "Uh Prince Osman I don't suppose there have been any other people taken prisoner lately."

The Prince looked at her thoughtfully, "You didn't come here alone." Rose shook her head.  
"No I was traveling with two good friends. I'm sure they must have come looking for me when I didn't return." Prince Osman looked at her for a moment,  
"They are important to you." Rose nodded.  
"Very much, they're my family." Osman looked slightly pained for a moment but gave her a small smile and nodded.  
"I'll see what I can find out and I'll let you know." At Rose's smile he stopped her, "But I can't grantee that if they have been captured I can get them released." Rose nodded,  
"I understand but I need to know." A servant entered the room and bowed deeply.  
"The Sultan will see you now Prince Osman." He nodded and looked to Rose.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to let the guards escort you back to your room." Rose nodded and stood.  
"Thank you Prince Osman"  
"Thank you for the pleasant non-militant company." Osman said with a smile as he departed from the dining room.

The next day found Rose being lead out of her room by her two 'favorite' guards. "Morning Balter, Ratten how are you?" She said grinning but sighed at their still firm faces. "Figured as much." She sighed as they lead her to the throne room. "It doesn't move you know, I can find my way there"  
"That's good Storyteller." They turned to find Prince Osman standing behind them, he smiled at Rose and she happily returned it. He looked at the guards, "The Sultan has granted permission for the Storyteller to have free reign in the palace." He looked at Rose, "But she is still not to leave the grounds." The guards nodded. "You are dismissed." With a deep bow the guards departed. "I don't think they've ever said anything." Osman laughed.  
"They wouldn't, guards don't tend to be the talkative types away from the taverns." He held out his arm, opening the hall to Rose. "Shall we, you are still expected in the throne room." Rose smiled and they began walking.  
"Were you able to ask your father." Osman sighed and looked at her, she stopped seeing that he was about to lie. "The truth Osman." He sighed loudly.  
"Two men of pale complection were captured in the marketplace and thrown in the south tower dungeon. According to the guards they were looking for you"  
"They captured the Doctor and Jack?" Osman's eyes widened.  
"The Doctor?! But surely you must be joking!" Rose hushed him firmly, earning her a shocked look for the hushed prince.  
"Not they aren't they're true. I'm Lily in the stories." Osman chuckled and took her hand.  
"Now you truly prove yourself to be a story teller." Rose sighed as the Prince got a good laugh at her expense and lead her to the throne room. Today the court would hear of the battle between the Doctor and the surviving Dalek prisoner.

Up Next: Arsadian Nights III 


	11. Arsadian Nights III

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Eleven: Arsadian Nights III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Things were calm in the throne room as the sun shined through the large windows and onto the crowds. Rose had just finished her story but remained sitting quietly as several dancers entered. Listening carefully, she kept her ears open for any further information that might help her find the Doctor and Jack and get out of here. Rose couldn't help the shiver that ran through her with Jagafar entered the room with his usual long staff, clicking on the floor as he stepped up to the throne. Watching him out of the corner of her eye Rose blinked in surprise when she saw him press a button on the staff. Turning slightly she looked again and realized that there was a tiny control panel covered by Jagafar's hand. He had superior technology and Rose could only guess that he wasn't from Arsadia but that raised the question of where was he from and why was he on this primitive planet. Prince Osman also stepped up to the throne to speak with his father. Rose saw it happed in slow motion and couldn't stop it as Jagafar pressed another button and the Sultan screamed in pain. Jagafar leaped back as if burned as the Sultan collapsed before the court, he raised his hand towards Prince Osman. "It was the Prince! Prince Osman has killed the Sultan!" Rose jumped up was blocked by the guards as they grabbed the Prince and dragged him away from the throne room. Screams echoed around the room but Rose watched a smile appear on Jagafar's face.

Prince Osman struggled against the guards as they threw him into one of the cells. "Have you any idea what you are doing!?" Jagafar swopped down the dungeon stairs like an overgrown bat with a cruel and satisfied smirk on his face.  
"I know exactly what I am doing Prince Osman. Disgracing you so the army will be torn apart, leaving this planet easy prey." Prince Osman looked at the guards, shocked by the fact that they did not respond. Jagafar laughed. "Ah ah ah Prince Osman, they are under my control." He held up his staff and pushed another button. "Guard him."

Prince Moten grinned from the Sultan's throne as he looked out at the court, but he then fixed his face back into a solemn expression. "My brother, the traitor has been locked up but he shall die soon. He will pay for the murder of the Sultan!" They froze as a guard rushed into the throne room and knelt before the throne.  
"My Prince the army is uprising. The generals are leading the armies here to overthrow you! They mean to put Osman on the throne!" Moten growled,  
"Kill him! Kill the traitor now!" Rose carefully stepped back into the shadowy corners with the servants. Shaki looked at Rose fearfully,  
"I need to get into the dungeons." Shaki didn't ask but instead pulled Rose in the direction of the servants halls.

The city was in chaos as troops surged in with a vengeance to save their Prince and commander. Standing against them were the guards of the city and the palace, some loyal to Prince Moten but others under the control of Jagafar's mind control crystals. Citizens ran and ducked into their homes as arrows flew through the cities and horsemen rushed past. Up in the palace Attaran stood near a window and looked at Moten who stood to the side with Ottson. "This was not supposed to happen! Jagafar acted too soon and too foolishly!" "Did I?" They turned to find Jagafar in the doorway. "Or did I act just as I needed to Sultana?" Without waiting for an answer he pointed his staff at her and hit three buttons in sequence. A beam of light hit her, Moten yelped at her scream and watched in shock as she fell dead. Moten looked to Jagafar and Ottson dropped to his knees.  
"They you are a sorcerer." Moten gasped, "Serve me Jagafar and I'll give you the world!" Jagafar chuckled and raised the staff again.  
"It is far more satisfying to simply take it Prince." The same beam struck Moten down and Jagafar looked down at Ottson. "It is almost a waste of energy." None the less he struck down the other prince before leaving the room.

Shaki kept a tight grip on Rose's hand as she lead her through the servant passageways and into the south tower. They stopped at a heavy door and Shaki froze in fear, Rose squeezed her hand. "Through there?" Shaki nodded but said nothing. "Thank you." Rose whispered, "No get back before you are missed." Shaki looked at Rose and hugged her suddenly.  
"Be careful Rose." Rose nodded to her and grinned before stepping up to the door. Quietly Rose stepped into the dark staircase and started downwards. Reaching the bottom she kept herself calm as the guard jumped up and pulled his sword.  
"Prince Moten needs all the guards upstairs! The army is attacking!" Rose yelled, "Hurry!" The guard didn't stop and think about it, instead he rushed up the stairs behind her.

Grinning Rose walked over to the table where the guard had been sitting and she collected the Doctor and Jack's things. Their coasts had been removed and from the Doctor's leather jacket, she pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Moving to the door, she unlocked it using the sonic screwdriver and tossed the rope ladder down into the well.

Jack groaned as he and Doctor managed to shift yet another stone. "You sure this will work"  
"No, but if we don't get out of here soon, we'll drown and I don't fancy dying that way." The Doctor snapped as he stabilized the shaky rock pile.  
"Too bad Rose can't control her powers yet." Jack said pulling out another of the stones from the wall. The Doctor slid it into place on their platform.  
"Well her using the powers when she isn't ready, would most likely kill her." They jumped back against the wall, sliding their hands back into the cuffs when the door swung open.  
"Need a hand?" They gaped as they looked up to see Rose, who was desperately trying not to laugh, neither said a word as the rope ladder unfolded in front of them. Jack groaned and looked at the Doctor, who grinned up at her.  
"We'll never live this down."

They both quickly came up the ladder, the Doctor went first and pulled himself up onto the platform. He gaped at Rose for a moment, dressed in the local fashions that left her midriff exposed before he recovered himself and took his offered coat. "Can you get this thing off of me?" Rose asked, handing him the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor blinked in confusion. Giggling Rose tilted her head, to reveal the collar. "The collar Doctor." Rose said, grinning. Jack came up behind them and grabbed his own coat.  
"Yeah Doc, what else did you want to take off of her?" Jack winked at Rose as the collar snapped loose and fell to the floor. "Let's get out of here." The Doctor said, grabbing Rose's hand and shooting Jack a glare.  
"We can't leave yet!" Rose stopped in her tracks. "There's a war going on out there. The Sultan was murder by this guy named Jagafar, I think he's an alien. His technology is way advanced but he framed the only good prince for the murder. Anyway the army is attacking to try and save him so he can replace his evil brother as Sultan." The Doctor looked at her and sighed.  
"Jeopardy friendly." Rose stuck out her bottom lip to pout, he flinched and gave in. "Okay where is this prince of yours." Rose smirked.  
"The guards put in the west prison. Come on!" She rushed up the stairs in front of them and lead them into the servant passages.

Jagafar smirked as he sat himself down on the throne and surveyed the guards before him. He nearly smiled as his staff activated again, reinforcing his control over them. "Captain." The captain of the guard stepped forward and Jagafar handed him a large round disk shaped machine of some sort. "Take this into the west tower and push this button. Do you understand"  
"I understand my lord." The guard bowed and left the throne room in haste for the tower. Jagafar smirked and looked back to the other guards. "Hold off the army until the Captain fulfills his duty." These guards also nodded and grabbed their swords before rushing off to join the combat.

Prince Osman glared at the guard before him through the bars of his cell but he shivered at the dead look in the guard's eyes. They were glazed and far away but that didn't keep him from keeping him locked up. The door to the cell block swung open and the he looked over to see Rose enter. "Rose, stay away!" He jumped up and rushed to the bars of his cell. "Don't give Moten a reason to hurt you." Rose glanced at him.  
"Relax, Osman I know what I'm doing." The guard stepped up to her. "Hi there, look will you let him go or is this gonna have to get ugly." Osman watched in horror as the guard went for his sword and then collapsed. An attractive dark haired man stepped into the room and began to tie him up as another older man wearing a strange coat stepped in. "Prince Osman this is the Doctor and that's Jack." Osman stared at her in raw surprise but looked at the Doctor in plain shock when he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and opened the cell.  
"Your brothers and step mother are dead." The Doctor informed him. "On our way here we overheard the Vizer Jagafar declaring himself the new Sultan as the royal family is all dead."

The Doctor watched with interest as the latest pretty boys face turned cold and he hissed. "Not all, I need to stop Jagafar and call off the army before nothing is left." Rose smiled and the Doctor scowled but Jack jumped up and grinned.  
"Let's find Jagafar then your highness." As Osman rushed from the room Jack looked back at Rose and the Doctor. "I admire your taste Rose. He's got a nice bum!" Taking off after the Prince, Jack leaped forward and pulled his pistol from his coat. The Doctor possessively grabbed Rose's hand and they followed.

Everything stopped when they burst into the throne room to find Jagafar sitting in the throne. "What have you done!?" Prince Osman yelled but Jagafar just smirked.  
"Escaped I see," He looked at Rose, "So the storyteller can do more than wangle her tongue." The Doctor chuckled earning him a smack on the arm from Rose. The Doctor then examined Jagafar carefully and looked at the staff.  
"Well the Storyteller is right, you aren't from this planet"  
"What?" Prince Osman asked, very confused.  
"Intelligence, on this rock, now that is surprising but soon it will be under my control"  
"How so?" The Doctor asked stepping closer to the throne.  
"My little toy should be active very soon."

Up in the tower, the guard activated the device and was vaporized as a burst of energy surged forth and over the entire city. Everyone in the streets collapsed and the Doctor just caught Rose before she fell. He watched in horror as everyone hit the floor, including Jack and the Prince. Jagafar raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, "Seems I'm not the only visitor here Doctor"  
"Reverse it now"  
"Why should I stranger"  
"Because I'm the Doctor." He growled, adjusting Rose in his arms, "And when I say things stop, they stop"  
"Stop it then Doctor." He snapped his fingers and everyone stood up, with glazed looks in their eyes. Rose shifted in his arms and the Doctor had no choice but to duck into one of the passageways. "Kill him."

The Doctor sealed the door behind him with the sonic screwdriver and set Rose on her feet. "Rose, come on wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and he smiled. "Rose are you with me?" Rose looked up his and groaned, rubbing her head. "I'm not sure, th-there's something in my head"  
"He used a pulse wave of some sort to override the brain patterns. He's even got Jack." Rose's eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Is- will he be okay"  
"If we can turn it off in time, the controls are very dangerous and can kill." He paused, "What's the tallest place in the palace"  
"The west tower I think." Rose looked around, "It's this way"  
"You sure"  
"I was the one in the palace, you were in the dungeon. Who has the better lay of the land"  
"Fine lead on."

Rose lead him up several flights of stairs before she fell back into him, clutching her head. "Rose?!" He opened her eyes and checked her pupils. "Rose can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, in a small voice she asked.  
"Why is it affecting me so differently?" He smiled softly at her.  
"Probably Bad Wolf." She smiled, "Pulse waves can affect different brains in many different ways." He explained as he helped her back to her feet. "Some allow another party to take control and other just lower inhibitions." Rose nodded vaguely. "Ready"  
"Yes," She took his offered hand, "This way I think"  
"You think"  
"We're going higher aren't we." He nodded and they started moving again.  
"Rose as we get closer, the effects could get worse. You should really stay back"  
"Tough." He sighed, he had known she'd respond like that but a Time Lord had to try. He didn't have a clue what the pulses would do to Rose's slightly altered human brain and made a mental note to check over her physical test results again.

They climbed the remaining stairs and the Doctor grinned as he heard the steady thrum of the device. "Fantastic Rose." He stepped forward and into the room and frowned. "Damn"  
"What is it"  
"No wonder Jagafar was so cocky, the device is protected by a shield"  
"You can get through right?" Rose asked slowly stepping into the room and shutting the door.  
"I think so." The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and knelt to the floor. "If I can resonate the tiles enough it will knock out the shield out for few minutes." Rose smiled.  
"Why does that sound so familiar?" The Doctor smiled.  
"Well this time I am really busy"  
"So you admit that last time you were just avoiding dancing." The Doctor stopped his work for a moment looking up at her.  
"I danced with you as you may recall"  
"I recall your skills improved greatly as soon as Jack came onboard." "Don't know what you're talking about." Rose smiled and leaned against the wall.  
"You're a terrible liar Doctor."

Rose watched quietly as, remarkably enough his plan worked and the shield flickered. Laughing the Doctor picked up the device gingerly and ran his hands over it, searching for something. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at a weak point, he opened the device up and looked at Rose. "I'm not sure yet how to turn this off Rose, please go downstairs"  
"Need I remind you that Jagafar's puppets have orders to kill us." The Doctor frowned, "This could kill you, Rose"  
"It'll take more than that to get rid of me Doctor."

With that Rose walked over to the window and looked out over the city. She could see the people all marching into straight lines and bowing before the palace. "It looks like he's controlling the whole city now." Rose sighed, "I hope Jack will be okay"  
"Course he will." the Doctor said as he found what he was looking for. "Ready?" Rose nodded and the Doctor turned a small dial on the inside. He watched in terror as Rose silently screamed and fell down against the wall. Forgetting the device the Doctor knelt next to Rose, checking her pulse first.

"Rose? Rose please come on!" He held her head gently as he called her name. The sound of several large crashes nearby caught his attention. Their pursuers were coming. Rose slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at the Doctor. "Are you alright?" He asked, relieved that she had woken up. Rose nodded slowly and reached up to his face. The Doctor froze as Rose pulled herself up and kissed him. It wasn't a friendly peck or a brief brush of lips, it was a desperate kiss that shut his brain down for roughly eight seconds until he remembered that Rose wasn't herself. Pushing her away gently, he sighed and grabbed the device and the sonic screwdriver. "Why cant' you ever do that when you're normal?" Rose blinked at him, a glazed look appearing in her eyes as the puppets of Jagafar reached te tower. The crashes on the door managed to catch Rose's attention as the Doctor rapidly started reprogramming the device. 

Rose gasped as the door came down and Jack with several guards and Prince Osman stepped into the room. They ignored Rose and began to move towards the Doctor who pushed one last thing into place just as Jack hauled him up off the floor. The device sputtered before it deactivated and the pulses stopped. The Doctor grinned as Jack blinked at him. "Wanna let go now Captain?" Jack looked at him for a moment before giving him a cheeky smile.  
"Depends on what I was about to do." the Doctor sighed as Jack realized him.  
"Okay no extra brain damage." Rose stood slowly and looked at the Doctor and Jack. "Rose?" The Doctor stepped forward and helped her study herself out. She blinked in confusion and looked around, briefly noting the guards speaking with Prince Osman.  
"Did I do something just now Doctor?"

Leaning against the TARDIS, which now stood in the royal courtyard, the Doctor frowned as he watched Prince Osman walk up to Rose. Rose smiled at him. "Congratulations, Sultan." Osman laughed and smiled at her.  
"Thank you for your help Rose." She shrugged.  
"It's what we do remember." Osman smiled and looked over at the Doctor.  
"It is strange to think that all your stories are true." Rose grinned, her tongue slipping out between her teeth as she shrugged.  
"I'm not that creative." Osman grinned at her for a moment before turning serious.  
"You could stay Rose." He took her hand, "I'd like you to stay. Become my Sultana." Rose gaped at him for a moment before looking down at the ground to find the words.  
"You're a great man Osman and you'll be a great Sultan but this isn't my world." She looked at him, wanting him to understand. "I like you, I do but I know where I belong."

Sultan Osman nodded slowly and sadly. "I guessed as much. Lily in your stories did seem to be in love with the Doctor." Rose blushed and looked away from him.  
"Thank you for the adventure." She said after a moment as he let go of her hand. "It will make a great story someday when I have a chance to tell it"  
"And now you're off to the stars to create all new stories." Rose grinned.  
"Well I am the Storyteller." Osman looked at her forlornly,  
"Is there nothing I can say?" Rose shook her head.  
"There's no choice, not really between you and him. I don't care for you like that Osman, you're a friend and he..." Rose paused and chuckled. "He's the Doctor."

Osman nodded and Rose stepped away from him and walked back towards the TARDIS. She grinned as she watched the Doctor's own grin appear. The Doctor held out his hand for hers, he visibly relaxed when she took it. Looking back at Osman the Doctor couldn't help but feel a little sorry him and he couldn't help the triumphant smirk on his face. They stepped into the TARDIS together where Jack was already setting the coordinates for their dematerialization.  
"Alright then, explain." The Doctor said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to look at Rose who just grinned."I was the story teller, I proved entertaining enough to keep alive." Rose said with a smile, "Then I met Prince Osman and Jagafar. I saw Jagafar kill the Sultan and then he blamed it on the prince. In the chaos I found you guys." The mixed looks a surprise, shock and out right humor on their faces just made her smile wider. Rose grinned, her tongue slipping out over her teeth. "I still can't believe they caught the two of you so easily and managed to trap you for three whole days"  
"Ah but we wouldn't have been captured if you hadn't wandered off." The Doctor stated.  
"You're the one who picked this planet, I recall someone saying it was harmless"  
"And you took my word for it." The Doctor retaliated, "How often have I been wrong about something like that"  
"You're right, that was silly of me." The Doctor looked pleased with himself for the whole of a minute before realizing what her comment really meant.  
"Oi, don't argue with the designated driver."

Up Next: Tea With Two Sugars 


	12. Tea With Two Sugars

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Twelve: Tea With Two Sugars

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This is just a bit of fluff because the next few episodes are going to be hard hitters, so be ready for serious fun! Please please please review!!!!

The Doctor found Jack and Rose in one of the many small rooms of the TARDIS, designed for relaxing, to his surprise they were playing checkers. He leaned against the doorframe as Rose jumped three of Jack's black pieces with her red ones. "King me!" Jack groaned as he added the extra piece to Rose's marker. "I guess everyone has to be good at something"  
"Oi!" Rose kicked him under the card table they were sitting at. "Bad loser!" Jack grumbled as he moved his piece only to have Rose perform a double jump. Jack sighed and looked sadly at the stack of his pieces Rose had collected, neither noticing the Doctor watching them.  
"So you've never played this?" Rose asked curiously.  
"I'm from the 51st century remember. Our games were a little different. Although in Chicago we did still play a lot of football and baseball"  
"You played football"  
"You'd call it American football." Jack said with a smile at Rose who laughed.  
"So they still call it football? Not I don't know tackle ball or something." Jack gave a pointed look and shook his head.  
"Honestly Miss Tyler the things you think up. To think you told Prince Osman you weren't creative." He shook his head again.

Rose sighed at the mention of Arsadia, which caught both Jack and the Doctor's attention. When Jack began to ask, the Doctor decided to stay back in the doorway. "What is it Rose?" Rose shook her head,  
"It's stupid, doesn't matter." Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.  
"If it matters to you it matters." The Doctor felt a small spark of jealously when Rose smiled at Jack instead of him. He shook his head, this was beginning to be a problem, the affect Rose had on him was becoming ridiculous. After two years he should have learned how to deal with the now twenty-one year old former shop girl.

"Since Arsadia, the Doctor..." Rose trailed off and the Doctor listened harder. "He's just been kinda distant, like he's worried about something. I feel like he's mad at me or something." She sighed and moved her piece. "I've just got this weird feeling that I did something to upset him." The Doctor saw Jack frown.  
"Rose listen to me, the Doctor is just moody sometimes." The Doctor barely kept himself from revealing himself. "But I know he would never stay angry at you." Jack leaned back in his chair. "He's probably just working out some insane math problem in his head." Rose shook her head.  
"But still Jack it seems"  
"Hey you've been traveling with him for what two and half years now right." Rose nodded and Jack grinned, "Rose don't worry, you've got him wrapped around your finger." Jack winked at her and added, "Even if he won't admit it." Jack then moved his black piece again only to be jumped by Rose. The Doctor stepped away from the room and headed for the kitchen, he really needed to think about what Jack had said. Because as much as he hated to think about it. He knew the human was right.

Rose found the Doctor an hour later in the kitchen, staring off into space with his hand wrapped around an empty mug. Smirking she walked into the room as he continued to be oblivious to everything. Rose bit her lower lip as she contemplated an evil idea, but she grinned deciding to go along with it before her brain could stop her. Moving to the Doctor's side she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. He nearly jumped onto the ceiling and after a moment glared at the giggling Rose. "That was rude." Rose just smiled and pulled a mug from the cabinet, glancing back at him she pulled out another one. She started the water and took the empty mug from him, ignoring his slight glare and washed it as she waited for the water. "I said that was rude"  
"Couldn't help myself." Rose replied, grinning at him over her shoulder. "Did you try?" The Doctor asked leaning back and crossing his arms. Rose grinned and bit her tongue as she shook her head.  
"Not in the least." They were silent for a moment until the kettle whistled and Rose returned to making the tea.  
"Where's Jack"  
"Probably sulking somewhere. Losing six games of checkers in a row hurt his manly pride I think." The Doctor chuckled at the thought of Jack off in his room pouting.

The Doctor watched Rose in the ritual of tea making in silence. He smiled warmly when she dropped two sugars into his, just how he liked it. The fact that she knew and remembered such trivial things pleased him, although he didn't fully understand why. Rose turned and brought the tea to the kitchen table and handed him his cup. "Tea with two sugars." The Doctor took it with a smile and watched Rose sit down. They sat in silence, both just sipping at their tea. Finally the Doctor looked back at her to see her staring into her glass like it held the answers of the universe.  
"I'm not mad at you." Rose looked up, "Heard you and Jack talking." Rose's shoulders relaxed and she nodded.  
"That's good, not that you were eavesdropping"  
"It's my ship!" The Doctor exclaimed scowling at her, but Rose brushed the comment off,  
"But that you're not angry with me"  
"Why would I be?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow. Rose froze with a deer in the headlights look in her eyes.  
"I don't know." "You sure?" "Well why would you be angry with me"  
"You're the one who thought I was." The Doctor said smirking.

Rose shook her head and laughed, the Doctor joined her after a moment. Rose wiped her eyes, brushing away the tears that the laughter had formed. "Did I kiss you?" She asked before she could regain her sense, she was about to apologize until she saw the shocked look on the Doctor's face. Rose gaped at him. "I did, didn't I." She put her face in her hand. "Oh God." The Doctor scowled,  
"Well if it was that bad"  
"It wasn't!" Rose wanted to kick herself. "I mean..." She trailed off, "Well I wasn't myself was I." The Doctor smirked and shook his head.  
"No you weren't Rose." She nodded and took another sip of her tea. "But then that's the second time you've kissed me"  
"Cassandra doesn't count!" Rose snapped at him and he looked at her, his smirk growing.  
"Does that mean that the kiss on Arsadia did?" Rose groaned as he chuckled into his mug as he took another sip. "And then there was that whole wake up call just now." Rose blushed and covered her face in her hands.  
"That's not fair." She said when she able to face him again. The Doctor stood and rinsed out his mug before looking back at Rose. And in the tradition of last words you'll regret later he leaned down and whispered.  
"I didn't say I minded."

Jack found Rose still sitting there in the kitchen, mulling over the Doctor's words fifteen minutes later. He watched her carefully as he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her, where the Doctor had been sitting twenty minutes ago. He watched her stare blindly into space as he rested his chin on his hand. "Anything interesting on your mind?" Rose blinked and jumped a bit at his voice, making Jack chuckle. "Little jumpy aren't you Rose." He threw her a cheeky grin, "Or maybe all that jumping in checkers made you think about jumping something else." Rose giggled at her friend and shook her head.  
"Now I'm even more confused than ever." Jack took her hand.  
"Well you just tell Jack all about what the Doctor did now." She blinked at him and he shrugged, "Who else gets your knickers all in a bunch." Rose raised an eyebrow, "Or at least I think that's how it is said."

Rose laughed and shook her head at him, sometimes she couldn't believe the man they traveled with. Jack reached over and took her hand again, "Really Rose what is it"  
"Oh look at the serious Jack." He smiled,  
"I can be serious," He grinned, "Just rarely around you." Rose giggled and sighed, leaning back with her tea.  
"The Doctor, I asked if about what happened on Arsadia"  
"And?" Jack leaned forward, very interested in any news about a possible relationship between his two best friends.  
"I kissed him." Jack grinned,  
"Well that brings the kiss total up to three."

Rose blinked and shook her head as Jack realized what he had just let slip. "Three? No Jack Cassandra on New Earth and yesterday on Arsadia, that's only two." She gave him a hard look, "Or do you know something I don't." Jack gulped, seeing the look in Rose's eyes and remembering that she was Jackie Tyler's daughter.  
"Nope just miscounting Rose"  
"Jack?!" She asked in a dangerously low tone. Jack sighed, knowing he'd have to hide from the Doctor for this.  
"He kissed you once, on Bacelonia. That was why your powers receded." He grinned, "The Doctor was keeping your mind on other things." Rose just stared at him.  
"I thought it was a dream." Rose said to herself but Jack heard her.  
"Oh dreaming about the Doctor are we." He received a kick in the shin from under the table.  
"Shut up." Rose grumbled and Jack sighed.  
"I don't understand you two. I really don't. That much sexual tension would kill me"  
"Well we all know that you can't go more than a week without getting laid Jack. I'd say girl in every port but we know better."

Jack grinned and leaned back in the chair, "I'm a lover and a fighter Rose, can't help it, it's just me." When she stood up to clean her mug Jack watched her for a moment before asking, "Really though what is it? Why don't you two just figure this thing between you out?" Rose answered him without turning around, instead focusing on cleaning the dishes.  
"He's the Doctor Jack. You can't put that in a box or contain it in a relationship. As things are I'm his best mate and I..." She looked up at the ceiling. "I'd never ask him to be something he's not and he's a fighter, an explorer, a scientist but he's not a lover." She sighed, "Or at least that's what I always thought. Now I'm not so sure." Jack sat in silence as Rose finished the dishes and walked out of the kitchen to return to her room. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling,  
"Why can't they just shag already?"

Up Next: Better Forgotten I 


	13. Better Forgotten I

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Thirteen: Better Forgotten I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Days like this were priceless to Captain Jack Harkness. The former Time Agent leaned back against the rail with a smile on his face as he watched Rose and the Doctor flirt in their shy little way, neither wanting to be too forwards with their affections. They had just freed the slaves on a mining planet called Nostrode and Rose had gotten herself caught up in the middle of a slave revolt somehow, giving the Doctor a good scare and thus resulting in the little argument they were having by the console. Jack laughed as Rose made a very pointed remark about his flying, reminding the Doctor that they had been shooting for Nostrode two thousand years in the future. The Doctor of course had shot back one or two remarks of his own about her ability to find trouble being even greater than his.  
"You two are so sweet, just like an old married couple." Jack laughed, unable to help himself anymore. They looked at him and as one yelled,  
"Are not!" Jack roared with laughter as they glanced nervously at each other before the Doctor returned to setting their new course. "Honestly, I don't understand you two. Someday the tension is gonna kill at least one of you." "Fancy staying on the next planet Captain?" Jack's smile didn't fade, despite the semi-serious look in the Doctor's eyes.  
"Ah but you need a third wheel to convince people you're not a couple." Rose blushed slightly but recovered quickly.  
"If memory serves Jack you're the one sowing the oats on every planet." "Someone has to properly represent the human race." The Doctor snorted, earning him a look from Rose and a grin from Jack. "And I do take my diplomatic duty very serious." Jack said solemnly, placing his hand on his heart. The Doctor looked up at Jack,  
"I'm amazed you can say that with a straight face." Rose giggled, grabbing onto the rail for support as she laughed.

The Tardis came to a stop with a shudder. The Doctor beamed, "Ah perfect landing"  
"You said that last time and we were two thousand years off." Rose groaned as she climbed up from the floor.  
"You are so picky! What happened to I don't care?" Rose smiled happily at him.  
"You spoiled me remember." The Doctor looked down at her, smiling.  
"All my fault then?" Rose beamed at him.  
"Yeah. All your fault." Jack slipped up the door. "I'll go explore the planet, you two please carry on making eyes at each other"  
"Jack!" Jack took off running away from them as Rose darted after him.  
Jack stopped as they reached a bluff, looking over a small valley. He whistled at the city that rested along the far side of the valley. It wasn't that the city was impressive but rather the opposite. From their point over two miles away they could see many of the run down and bombed out buildings. "What happened here?" Jack asked the Doctor as he joined them. He frowned at the concerned look on the Doctor's face.  
"This isn't right, Marinar Minor shouldn't be like this. It should be at it's peak." Rose shivered, pulling her jacket around her as she recalled the last time that situation had arisen.  
"Well shall we go find out what the problem is?" Jack asked but even as he asked it, he began moving forward.

They walked carefully into the ruins, the Doctor keeping a firm grip on Rose's hand as they navigated around several crumbling buildings. Every so often they caught movement in the corner of their eyes but nothing that they could get a good look at. "What happened here?" Rose asked them in a low whisper.  
"A war of some kind." Jack said, looking at the building, "A long time ago by the looks of things. Nothing here has been rebuilt." He frowned and started to go for his gun.  
"Leave it Captain." The Doctor hissed, "Don't frighten the locals." He motioned with his eyes up into some save dwelling on the side of the bluffs. Jack moved his hand away from the gun and looked up at the dwellings. They could see many people hiding in the buildings.

"They're wearing modern clothes." Rose whispered, noticing the blue jeans and pullovers. The Doctor blinked surprised,  
"She's right, leave it to you to spot that"  
"What are we thinking?" Jack asked, "War knocks the civilization back one hundred years"  
"More than that, this should be a thriving planet." The Doctor stepped forward and looked up at the people. "We won't hurt you. Come down here please." There was no movement, "We won't hurt any of you, we are travelers. We just want to ask you some questions." A man dressed in dirty jeans and a ripped duster stepped out where the Doctor could see him.  
"That is a lie. You have General Harkness with you. You mean harm. He always means harm." Rose and the Doctor looked at Jack who had pure shock on his face. After a moment the Doctor looked up at the man,  
"You must be mistaken sir." The man shook his head violently as the others fled back into their shelters.  
"I know General Harkness' face." He glared down at Jack, "And he stands next to you." The man then grabbed a rock and threw it towards them. Jack pulled Rose down as he and the Doctor dropped. The rest of the locals joined in the rock throwing as the trio rushed behind one of the old buildings. The Doctor looked at Jack carefully,  
"Well looks like we may have found your missing years."

Jack Harkness numbly followed the Doctor through the rubble of the city. He didn't even respond when a worried Rose took his hand, his eyes were wandering over the landscape, desperate to remember something, anything about this place and what he did here. Nothing was familiar but the cold hatred of the man was burned into him, no one not even a jealous husband or wife had ever looked at him like that. Now the idea of rediscovering his missing years was a lot less attractive but he also knew that he couldn't turn back now. He couldn't leave until he really learned the truth.

He nearly slammed into the Doctor when he came to a halt, he felt Rose tense next to him before he spotted the problem. A group of five men all dressed in military wear had guns pointed them. "Oh." Jack followed the Doctor and Rose's suit and put his hands up. One of the soldiers strode right up to him and before Jack could react, hit him with the butt of his gun. Jack briefly heard Rose yell something before he blacked out.

The Doctor kept tight hold of Rose's hand and kept his eyes trained on the path they were taking through the caves. He didn't look at Jack who was being hauled roughly by two men, he left that aspect of the worrying to Rose. At the moment the Doctor was far more concerned as to what had happened to the planet and what Jack's role in it was. Finally the Doctor risked a glance at Rose when she tightened her grip on his hand. She was scared and she was letting it show, a rare feat for her. Rose was brave and refused to let a threat see that it frightened her, then he realized that she was scared for Jack, not herself. In response he squeezed her hand, telling her silently that they would be okay, he prayed that he could keep that promise.

They finally stopped when they entered an underground bunker. An older man with white hair but still in good physical form, dressed in a beat up old uniform stepped into the room, with another soldier. He looked at Jack before looking at the Doctor and mainly Rose. "Take Harkness to the back room, put a guard on him." He looked firmly at the men, "Do not harm him." He looked at the Doctor and Rose and motioned to the table, "Please have a seat"  
"What are you doing with Jack!?" Rose asked, the Doctor grabbed her shoulder.  
"Calm down Rose. This gentleman seems to be willing to explain so calm down and let's have a seat." The man nodded to the Doctor as they sat down.  
"I am General Reinbeck of the Freedom Movement." He looked at them carefully, "And I will confess to being confused as to your presence on our planet." The Doctor nodded, "Well General, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." He paused, "You already seem to know my other companion Jack Harkness." The General tightened his lips. "Why don't you tell us what you know about him." The Doctor looked at him pointedly, "Cause I'll warn you know that Jack is missing several years worth of his memory." This suprised the General who paused, considering this.  
"Why should I believe that?" The Doctor shrugged,  
"I'm getting the feeling that he isn't welcome here. Would he come back with only two people if he knew that."

The General and the Doctor measured each other carefully before the General leaned back in his chair and motioned the soldier to stand down. "This is the planet Marinar Minor, I was born here as was much of the population. Seven years ago a team of Time Agents arrived lead by Jack Harkness and James Marks. I'm not sure what their orders were but they took over the planet. Harkness was named General Blood, he massacured and killed hundreds ruthlessly. The city of Terdion where we found you was one of the largest. He bombed it to put the rest of the population in line." Rose grasped the Doctor's hand tightly, the General noticed, "Perhaps the lady should step outside." The Doctor looked at Rose who shallowed but shook her head,  
"Jack is my friend and if this is the past he's gonna have to deal with then I'm gonna help him." The General and Doctor both blinked at her, the Doctor could see the General was leaning towards believing them.  
"What happened?" The Doctor asked looking back at the General, who was still watching Rose.  
"Oh, yes well the Time Agency sent out men to clean up the mess. Most were killed or bought off until Harkness was captured. The Time Agency declared the mission off and others fugitives." He sighed, "Still they never sent more agents to clean up the mess, General James Marks is still the military dictator here. Since Harkness was captured five years ago, Marks has been losing power. I'm the leader of the underground movement to overthrow him, to set our history right."

The General sat back and gave the Doctor a long hard look, "And what of you Doctor, why are you here?" The Doctor grinned,  
"Well I was just sightseeing but now," He turned serious, "I'm gonna put history back on track and help my friend." Rose smiled and relaxed. The General slowly smiled,  
"I may be a fool Doctor but I believe you"  
"Any reason why?" The General smirked,  
"Harkness was carrying a gun when the locals attacked him. General Blood would have shot them all down." He motioned towards the back room with his head, "That man didn't"  
"Why would Jack ever do something like that?" Rose asked quietly. The Doctor took her hand.  
"You'll probably never know Rose. There may have been other orders or outside forces or he may have just been a different man back then." He squeezed her hand.  
"But he's Jack." Rose nearly whimpered, ignoring the General the Doctor sighed.  
"I told you Rose that I haven't always been like this, people can change and they do change." Turning his attention back the General the Doctor asked, "What can we do to help you overthrow this James Marks?"

Captain Jack Harkness groaned as he opened his eyes to a bright light. Shutting them quickly, he came to conclusion that he was not dead again or in a hospital operating table. The smells were all wrong, so he slowly opened his eyes and glanced about. Seeing no immediate threats, he sat up and noticed the soldier in the corner. "Hey." He blinked trying to clear his eyes, "I don't suppose I can get a pain killer." He saw the soldier's finger move the trigger of his gun. "Take it easy tiger." He held up his hands. "I'm not armed." He looked around the room, "Are my friends here?" The soldier glared at him.  
"You don't have friends General Harkness. Not here, here you only have enemies." Jack blinked at him and tried to smile as he started to sand.  
"Well now that's harsh." The soldier raised his gun, "Okay okay okay." Jack sat back down on the bed. After a moment he sighed and asked, "Why are you calling me General Harkness. I'm a Captain that's all." The guard glared at him.  
"Don't make jokes General Blood." He kept his gun trained on Jack, "Your third attack on Terdion killed my wife and my brother." Jack stared at him and said nothing, he just sat in the stunned silence.

A short time later Jack was lead back into the main room, where Rose leaped into his arms. She held onto him tightly and Jack was very grateful for her support as he returned the fierce hug. He looked up at the Doctor and could have laughed in relief when the Doctor offered him a supportive smile. Sighing Jack closed his eyes trying to capture the feeling of knowing the Doctor and Rose were on his side. He resisted the urge to cry as he held Rose and fought to keep from shaking. Finally he released Rose and looked to the Doctor, noticing the General for the first time. The General was watching them with undisguised interest. "So Doctor, what's the plan sir?" Jack asked the Doctor, who merely smiled at him.  
"Well let's start by finding out who, what, why and when"  
"My troops and I will assist you Doctor." The General said stepping back into the picture. He looked at Jack carefully, "But I'll make sure to select some of the less trigger happy ones"  
"Why are you" Jack began to ask, "Because I met you as you were all those years ago." The General gave Jack a firm look, "In one of those attacks my wife and son were killed," Jack flinched and the Doctor frowned, "I don't recognize you beyond your face... Captain." he sighed and added, "And anyway if I don't take a chance and except your help, the rebellion isn't going to last much longer." They General motioned to a few of his men and began to lead them out of the caves, Jack sighed and looked after them,  
"I wish I could be as sure as you."

They moved through the ruins carefully in a silent line, the General lead followed by the Doctor and a soldier named Finn. Rose and Jack stayed close together behind Finn with two more soldiers behind them named Turner and DuPoin. After mild debate Jack had been armed with a basic semi-automatic, nothing too powerful. Currently Jack was trying to ignore the ill feeling in his gut as he watched the bombed out landscape. Rose seemed to understand the direction of his thoughts as she took his hand again. Jack took another deep breath as they passed out of the city, trying to focus on saving the planet that at some point in his past for unknown reasons, he had helped destroy.

The group finally reached another base, here they were able to gain two transports: the General, Finn and the Doctor in one. Jack, Rose, Turner and DuPoin in the other; Rose had been very firm about staying with Jack. She probably figured they wouldn't shoot him in front of her, Rose was very clearly not a solider. They sat in silence as Turner followed the General's jeep across a very dusty plain until Jack could make out something in the distance. Still he did not risk asking questions as they shifted their course towards some more mountains west of the city. Jack nodded as he leaped out of the jeep when they arrived in another set of caves. Reaching back he helped Rose climb out of the jeep and turned to face the General. "Welcome to Base Two, here we monitor Marks' base"  
"Why not have all your units here?" Jack asked, "It's closer to your target"  
"True but this base is unable to sustain more than a handful of men, thus the need for the larger and more efficient Base One." Jack nodded and followed the General deeper in the lower levels. Rose shifted and moved into step with the Doctor.  
"What do you think?" She whispered, the Doctor looked down at her.  
"I think Jack is doing the right thing"  
"But I mean they keep talking about stuff that he did, that's not fair." Rose said but the Doctor shook his head.  
"As hard as this is gonna be for him Rose, it is better that he knows." He gave her an affectionate smile, "You apes have horrible imaginations. Who knows what Jack's came up with." He shuddered, "That's a mystery even I'd like to keep a mystery." Rose managed a small smile.

Jack was silent as he listened to the General inform his troops of Jack's condition. He wasn't surprised by the lack of trust and outbursts of hatred but he was surprised at the way the old and calm general reigned them in. The Doctor smiled, he was faintly reminded of another certain army officer he had known. The troops nodded their agreement with the new information scan of the city. They could use Jack's bio data to get themselves deeper into the city. "Captain, if you will." Jack nodded and rolled up his sleeve as the medic stepped forward with a vary of tools. Rose blinked, noticing a small scar on Jack's wrist. Jack raised an eyebrow as the medic pushed a piece of equipment against it and then he flinched. Rose cringed and hid her face in the Doctor's shoulder. When the process was complete Jack took a deep breath to study himself and seeing the pale look on Rose's face grinned and joked, "So that's how I got that. I was hoping it was something far more pleasant." Jack pushed his shirt back down and jumped off the medical table. "Now what"  
"You'll go with them to the perimeter as soon as the suns set." the General said, Jack nodded and looked at the five men who stepped forward, "Commander Jefferys is in charge." Jack nodded and saluted the other officer respectfully. The General looked at the Doctor, "And would you be kind enough Doctor to assist me." The Doctor glanced at Jack, trying not to show his concern but seeing the calm and resolved face on his companion he nodded.  
"Course General."

Jack pulled one of the junior soldiers down into the trench as search lights ran over the area. "Don't take any chances do they?" Jack asked looking over the area. Jefferys looked back at him from their hiding place.  
"You designed it Harkness." He spat out Jack's last name,  
"Okay one call me Jack since you obviously hated me before and two are you sure I designed it"  
"Yes." Jefferys replied, "You designed it." Jack sighed and peeked over the edge.  
"Damnit, I wish I could remember." He sighed and leaned his head back, "Okay well unless I was completely different I'd leave a failsafe system for myself." He turned to get a better look. "I'd make sure their was an extra way in and out, just in case." He looked at the troops, "Is there any place security is thickest." they nodded trying to follow his train of thought. "Take me there"  
"You're insane!" One of the soldiers hissed,  
"Look I don't' remember any of this but I remember growing up on Earth." He smiled, "I remember making a way into this girl's bedroom, right past her Dad's window." He shook himself out of it, "If I did build something in, that's where it will be."

Jack froze as he heard several guns being cocked behind them. They all turned to find twenty some men with laser rifles pointed right at them. "Surrender your weapons or you will be executed." Jefferys began to raise his gun but Jack grabbed it and pushed him down. Taking a breath he stepped into the light so their attackers could see him. The leader of the troops gasped as did several of the other officers. "Miss me?" Jack asked grinning, motioning for Jefferys and the others to move while the troops were distracted behind his back.  
"General Harkness?!" Jefferys and his men slowly crept through the trench, Jack still commanding all the attention. "They said you were dead"  
"They were wrong." The commanding officer nodded.  
"General Marks will be wanting to see you sir." Jack nodded. "You and the others will come with us." Jack looked confused.  
"I was alone." The commander frowned,  
"Search the trench!" The troops scrambled down into the trench as three men kept their guns trained on Jack. "Now if you will be cooperative General, Marks wouldn't want me to have to kill you." Nodding Jack raised his hands and followed the commander.

Up Next: Better Forgotten II 


	14. Better Forgotten II

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Fourteen: Better Forgotten II

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

Time Agents were military trained, they were taught extensive history, given dialect lessons and taught how to locate anything out of place. It took a lot of training to be a proper Time Agent and once Jack Harkness had been one of the best. Using all his trainer he kept his eyes moving, taking in the guards, the security systems and the local civilians as they drove him through the city. He made no moves to escape, choosing instead to see what his past really was. The others had escaped and Rose and the Doctor were safe, if it was his time... well he was already on borrowed time. He raised an eyebrow at the tall building in the center of the city. From what he had seen the city was barely surviving, it looked more like a work camp than anything else and yet right in the center was clearly a very expensive construction project. When they stop in front of it, Jack calmly jumped down from the jeep and followed the guards inside.

The building was very sterile and lacked color and any feeling of life. It shook him off, he had memory of this place or of any place quiet like it. Shoving the worries into the back of his mind, he followed their route carefully and one eye on the guards. Finally they entered an empty room, save several large machines against one of the walls and two metal chairs opposite around a table. Jack remained still when a tall red haired man entered the room. He was a little taller than Jack and had a black uniform full of decorations, most of which Jack couldn't recognize. His posture was arrogant and dangerous as he walked up to them with a smile that didn't reach his eyes and a hand on his gun. "Jack!" He grabbed Jack in a hug, one Jack slowly returned before being shoved back. "Jack! It's amazing you're alive. I thought for sure when the agency got a hold of you they'd execute you!" He stared at Jack, taking in his features, "Where have you been, I've been holding this planet together for years without you." He motioned the guards to leave the room and took a seat in one of the metal chairs, motioning for Jack to do the same.

Jack didn't saw anything but instead looked around the room, he looked back to Marks when the other man chuckled, "So they erased your memory." Jack blinked in surprise, "Yes Jack I know. Two years that you don't have a clue about. Frankly I was surprised they didn't kill you but then," He leaned forward and grinned, "They probably figured they could control you and maybe use you to take me down." Jack leaned back,  
"So what happened?" Marks shrugged and grinned.  
"We were sent to this planet to preserve the time line, one of our C.O.s had screwed it up royally." He leaned back in his chair, relaxing, "We took him out but when to avoid embarrassment the Time Agency were about to wipe our memories we stayed and took over"  
"But all the killling-" Marks frowned, "They call me General Blood"  
"Gone soft then Jack." Marks frowned deeply at him. Jack glared at him,  
"I don't remember any of this, the last thing I remember was returning for 2045 and then waking up and finding out it was two years later"  
"Things changed Jack, the Agency changed, you changed and we changed this planet"  
"Into a blood bath." Jack hissed, "I've seen the bombed out cities, I've been told it was my doing." Marks shrugged.  
"I won't claim to know what was going through your head Jack." He smirked, "After all this was our first mission together, I don't know what you were like before it." He gave Jack a pointed look, "But I know what you were." He leaned forward eagerly, looking at Jack happily. "You were in your prime, a leader, a conqueror and you were damn good at it"  
"I was a military tyrant Marks"  
"James." Jack blinked, "You always called me James." Jack blinked at him, uncomfortable for the first time in a long time, "Come on Jack, it was the two of us, the rulers of this planet. The citizens work in the mines and we made millions off the ores. But since you were arrested I haven't been able to keep them in line, there's even a revolt going on." He stood up and came over to Jack. "Your position has just been waiting for you partner." "You're insane." Jack said before dropping his head into his hands. "And I must have been too." Marks frowned but didn't say anything, instead walking out a set of doors. Two guards came in after a few minutes and handcuffed Jack. He sighed and let them lead him from the room and into a holding cell.

The Doctor scowled at the General from across the table. Jefferys had returned and informed them that Jack was captured by Marks men. He had been recognized and taken into the city. He didn't even try to hide his displeasure and anger at the man. The Doctor had entrusted his companion to him and this man had just left. Logically the Doctor knew that Jefferys did what he had to do but Jack was fragile right now, he remembered the feeling well. The Time War, destroying Skaro and so many other horrid events when he had no other choice. He knew the guilt and doubt that was in Jack's mind, all the more reason to resolve this quickly and get both of his companions off this rock and never look back. Snapping back to attention he turned his mind back to the General and his troops who were discussing possible ways of storming the city. From next to him Rose piped up, "Wait for Jack to escape." The General smiled fondly at Rose but sighed,  
"My dear, no one but the guards ever leave that place." He sighed, "My own daughter was taken there five months ago and has never returned." Rose looked down at her hands, wringing them, trying to hide her worry. 

Reaching over the Doctor took her hand and turned back to the General. "Rose and I can get him out." The General blinked, "I need you to take us back to where you found us." Jefferys all but growled at the Doctor as he snapped,  
"It's a trick sure, General Harkness will rejoin Marks and we won't even have hostages"  
"If he's as bad as you say, why would he care about us?" Rose asked harshly, the Doctor grinned at her spunk and looked back at the General.  
"My ship can get in there." The General looked at the Doctor carefully.  
"It is far too dangerous for Rose to go with you Doctor-" The Doctor but him off.  
"I don't go anywhere without her." Rose fought back her grin, and instead nodded firmly to the General who looked at the pair carefully.  
"I suppose since I've already decided to be insane in my actions to end this war I might as well be insane again and let you do as you well." The Doctor stood up and grinned,  
"Know something General, I like you."

They were driven back in the darkness of the night, the General was only able to spar one of the transports back and for some reason had decided against questioning the Doctor about his plan. Neither Rose nor the Doctor spoke, not wanting to bring up the nature of the TARDIS in front of the soldiers, even if they were allies. Rose was less aware of why but she simply followed the Doctor's lead on this, knowing that he understood what was going on both with the planet and with Jack far better than she. Keeping her eyes on the landscape she avoiding thinking about the effects this might have on all of them, she needed Jack with them. She needed someone else to talk to when she got confused about the Doctor, she needed another person to hug, another person to care and she didn't want Jack to be alone after this. They were a family and Rose had a sick feeling her gut that their little family was about to change.

Jack grunted when he was shoved into the holding cell as he hit the far wall, hard. Beaming he turned back around to the guards, "Is this any way to treat your leader." The first guard smirked at him darkly,  
"You're not the General anymore." He hit a button and the bars slid across, "I knew the General quite well." Jack grinned, leaning against the bars.  
"Oh I got around then too huh." The guard said nothing and left. Jack straightened up and looked around carefully. Tugging at the bars he wishing for his sonic blaster.  
"Why are you here?" He turned to look into the cell across from his.

A young woman with dark hair looked back at him, her grey eyes taking him in cautiously. By the look of her, Jack was certain she'd been in dungeons for awhile. Still she was attractive and even in his current situation that wasn't lost on him. "I'm Jack, and you are"  
"I know who you are." She said simply and he sighed.  
"Yeah figured, everyone seems to on this planet." He turned away and checked the corners of the cell for anything stashed away.  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here." The woman said and Jack sighed.  
"Look I don't remember any of this okay." He spun and faced her angrily, his tension finally exploding. "I don't remember this planet, what I did here or why I did it!" The woman looked at him carefully,  
"Rumors did say that the Time Agency got their hands on you and erased your memories. They were going to try to use you to take down Marks." Jack blinked in surprise.  
"How do you know that." She smiled at him softly,  
"I used to run the information branch of the rebellion. I'm Kayla Reinbeck, General Reinbeck is my father." Jack managed a small smile.  
"Yeah, I liked him. He actually believed me." Kayla smiled.  
"My father has always had a remarkable ability to read people. It's due to him that anything survived-" She stopped herself, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything." When Jack didn't answer she sighed before saying, "I can't imagine what it must be like, being a good man and then finding out that you did terrible things and not even knowing why." Jack glanced at her with a smirk. "What makes you think I'm a good man?" Kayla smirked right back at him.  
"I've met a few in my time." She shrugged, "And I am my father's daughter." Jack couldn't help but smile at her and in a shaky voice he barely recognized he said,  
"Thank you." Kayla smiled and nodded.  
"You looked like you needed to hear it." She gave him another long look, "Now lets get out here so you can prove it." Jack laughed,  
"Kayla Reinbeck I like you"  
"Don't even try Jack."

They waited and talked calmly, Kayla telling Jack the history of the planet. The rise and fall of their early civilizations until an alien invasion threatened to destroy them for good, that was when the Time Agency stepped in. They sent their two best teams under the leadership of James Marks and Jack Harkness, for some unknown reason they split from the Time Agency and took over. Kayle reluctantly told Jack about the war and the destruction he caused but was stopped halfway through when the guard entered with food. Jack grinned and leaned against the bars. "Ah all the comforts of home eh Kayla"  
"Couldn't agree more Jack." The guard scowled and stepped up to Jack's cell. He leaned forward to slide the food tray through, Kayla nodded. Jack grabbed the guards head roughly and slammed it against the bars, keeping a tight grip on his torso. Turning the unconscious guard carefully, Jack fished out the keys. Grinning he unlocked his cell and opened Kayla's.  
"Why didn't you ever do that?" She grinned as she stepped out of the cell.  
"Short arms." Laughing, Jack grabbed her hand after they locked the guard in and rushed out of the prison block. 

Reaching the outside of the main compound without a problem Jack looked around carefully, examining the various guard posts. "I designed this right"  
"Yeah." Kayla whispered as they pushed themselves against a wall to avoid a search light.  
"Where is security the thickest?" She looked at him,  
"You're insane." Jack shrugged and looked around.  
"Trust me there's a pattern to how I mentally operate, I don't think that changed"  
"It might have." He looked down at her with a curious expression. "I don't know if it is true but the file I got of you from the Time Agency well it listed you as a test subject. Before you sent here they were testing some new kind of information download, you were the first subject. The doctors made some notes that we didn't understand." Jack didn't say anything but stared out over the yard.  
"You're saying someone did this to me on purpose." Kayla shook her head and grabbed his hand,  
"I don't know Jack, I really don't." She sighed and looked around, "But I trust you to get us out of here and if you think that's the trick to follow then follow me." Jack couldn't resist a small smile as Kayle slipped away in front of him. Despite the situation he couldn't help but check out her very nice backside.  
"Maybe this planet isn't all bad."

They slipped past the guards until they reached a heavy guarded section of fence near the back entrance into the city. Kayla bit her lip softly, trying to keep her fear from showing. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to study her as he looked around. "They always keep six guards on it." Kayla whispered. "Genetic scans are needed to gain entry." Jack scanned the area carefully and his eyes settled on a guard tower that was set differently than the others. "Is there any reason why that tower is higher than those two?" He pointed and Kayla frowned and shook her head in the negative.  
"I don't know, we always figured it was because of the rock beds or something." She watched with interest as a grin broke over Jack's face and he grabbed her hand. "Do you trust me?" She smirked at him,  
"Mother warned me there's be days like this." She sighed and looked back up at him after a moment. "Probably shouldn't but I do." "Good... now move." He pulled her fast past the buildings after the light passed. They ducked into the tower's blind spot after a minute of high speed sprinting. Gasping Kayla laid perfectly still as she waited for the guards to see them. "Built in tiny blind spot." Jack grinned, "Damn even when I'm insane and evil I'm good."

Kayla smiled as Jack pulled open what only seemed to be a basic storage panel to reveal and bio scan screen. Grinning Jack placed his hand on it and the machine silently identified him. After a moment another panel slid open, completely disguised, even this close they hadn't noticed it. "Lady's first." Jack stated to Kayle giving her a charming smile. Shaking her head she dropped into the hole. Jack followed her, closing up the panel behind him. They were in complete darkness for a few seconds until the panel locked and lights flickered on. Jack whistled as a small tunnel was illuminated in front of them, it stretched on for a distance before turning. "Okay I can aid paranoid to my list of things I was." He started walking but stopped when he realized Kayla wasn't following. "What is it?" He turned to see her looking at him thoughtfully, almost frightened.  
"What happens after this?" She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Are you gonna leave." Jack paused and collected himself before answering. Shaken by the tone of her voice and the magnitude of her fears.  
"I can't change the past." He said after a moment, "But I'm gonna fix this the best I can. Marks isn't gonna get away from this." He turned away from her and started walking, "I'll do what you and your people will let me." Kayla watched his retreating form for a moment before nodding and following.  
"We'll try to find out what happened to you." Jack shook his head,  
"Leave it, if there is one thing that this has taught me, it's that some things are better forgotten."

Rose watched a grin spread over the Doctor's face as he watched the scanner. "What?" She asked excitedly, now hopeful at seeing the familiar grin on the Doctor's face.  
"Jack isn't in the city anymore." Rose blinked, "Our boy has already escaped"  
"You sure?" Rose leaned forward to view the scanner, "They aren't just, you know moving him or something?" The Doctor crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"Doubt it, the scanner only shows one other life form with him"  
"Trust Jack to pick up a date while in prison." Rose joked grinning herself.  
"Try being stuck in a dungeon with that man for three days." The Doctor said, faking a shudder.  
"I bet I missed all kinds of fun conversations." Rose sighed, "Oh well it wasn't bad upstairs in the Arsadian palace." The Doctor rolled his eyes but still smiled.

Jack climbed out the tunnel and looked around carefully. Deciding that they were safe, he reached down an arm to help Kayla. "Where are we?" She asked when she was firmly on the top side. "We must be quite a ways from the city." Jack nodded, scanning the horizon.  
"The tunnel was about two miles." He checked the direction and grinned, "Damn I am good, the tunnel went under some hills so we can't see the city now"  
"And they can't see us." Kayla said, Jack nodded and grinned.  
"You could move a whole army over here and Marks would never know." Kayla grinned.  
"Sounds about right but what direction is the base." Jack nodded slowly,  
"Ah yes." He began. "Well I haven't gotten my bearings yet"  
"You don't know." Jack turned and snapped,  
"This was my first day on the planet in my current memory remember!" Kayla nodded,  
"Sorry I didn't mean..." She sighed, "I'm not trying to make things hard." Jack sighed and avoided his face, looking the other way.  
"I know Kayla, I'm just unsure of what to think right now." Kayla nodded and took his hand.  
"Well first things first: find the base and report this tunnel." She grinned, "You may have just handed us our victory"  
"Thank my apparent paranoia."

A whirling noise filled the air and Kayla blinked in surprise as Jack threw his head back and laughed. He regained himself enough to turn and look back at Kayla, smirking as he watched her reaction as a big blue box appeared in front of them. The door swung open and Jack was attacked by Rose who hugged him tightly. The Doctor stepped out and smiled as Rose hugged his other companion tightly, seeing Kayla he raised an eyebrow, noting the cross look on her face. Seemed Jack had done it again, the Doctor looked back to Jack when Rose released him and stepped back. "Having fun yet Captain?" Jack grinned,  
"Loads Doctor." he stepped up, "Of course you could always make my day better you know." Rose bit back a laugh at the shocked expression on Kayla's face. She imagined she had looked the same way when Jack had swaned off to distract the guards. "Focus Captain, save the planet then fun." Jack faked a sigh as he followed the Doctor and Rose into the TARDIS.  
"Spoil all my fun." Seeing Kayla wasn't following he turned to her. "It's bigger than it looks." After a moment Kayla stepped into the TARDIS and looked around in shock.  
"Uh, the inside is bigger than the outside."

Up Next: Better Forgotten III 


	15. Better Forgotten III

Stars and Suns in Her Eyes by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Fifteen: Better Forgotten III

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Welcome to the Story Finale, sorry it took so long but it just wouldn't turn out right! Remember lots of reviews will get the next book up soon! Also cast your votes for the fate of our characters!

General Reinbeck jumped back when a blue box began to materialize in his main war room, sounding the alarm he watched calmly as his guards poured in and raised their weapons. The doors slid open and the General's face colored in shock as his daughter stepped out and into the room. Knowing Kayla, the guards lowered their guns and opened a path between the daughter and her father. Kayla laughed as her father held her tightly in his arms, everyone smiled and didn't notice Jack, the Doctor and Rose stepping out of the blue box. Smiling at the display the Doctor locked the TARDIS back up and turned to the General. After another moment Kayla regained her wits and stepped away from her father. "Father we've discovered a hidden tunnel into the city."

They spent the next twenty-four hours resting up and moving troops. The plan called for Jack to lead in a small squad and the Doctor. Once inside the Doctor and Jack would disable the rest of the systems and cut power to the city. From there it would be all out war unless Jack could force a surrender. Kayla lead Rose to her bedroom in the General's quarters. "Sorry about the mess." Kayla said with a shrug. Rose nodded,  
"Well you haven't been able to clean it for a few months." Kayla nodded and pulled out a cot for Rose. Watching the other women Rose frowned, she could see the worry in Kayla's eyes. "They'll pull it off, don't worry. I've seen them get out of worse situations than this." Kayla nodded and finished setting up the cot. "Really." Rose insisted touching Kayla's shoulder. "This, all this will be in the past soon."

Standing up again Kayla turned to Rose and looked over the other girl seriously. "Who are you three? I mean really, this seems so easy to you." Rose considered her answer and smiled,  
"Just some friends, passing though. This is what we do." Kayla gaped at Rose for a moment in mild shock at her brushing off of the situation.  
"You all could die." Rose shrugged,  
"Yeah we could but that's life, you can't really live it without the possibility of dying." She smiled at Kayla, "And if I died tomorrow I wouldn't die unhappy." Rose took the offered blankets and pillow before laying down on the cot. Kayla watched her for a moment before shaking her head at the strangeness with which their guests approached lights. None the less Kayla flicked off the lights and climbed into her dusty bed with a small smile.

The Doctor followed Jack carefully, keeping a safe guarding eye on his companion, so far the man was holding up very well against the strain of the events surrounding him but the Doctor was still worried. He sighed silently and kept close to the troops. Someday he'd find a companion that didn't get themselves into trouble. He scratched that off right away, that would be no fun. The perfect companion would be one that just limited the trouble they got themselves into. He didn't have one of the those: Jack flirted with everything and upset the locals and Rose... well Rose was Rose. The Doctor halted when they reached the inside of the tunnel, he rolled his eyes when a few of the soldiers stopped breathing when Jack opened the hatch. The lights in the tunnel went out as the door opened into the dark city. 

They climbed out carefully and the Doctor watched as the troops spread out, using stun guns to take down the guards. In perfect silence and unison the men took down and tied up the guards. He smirked in mild pleasure as the guards took their instructions from Jack, now without question, the military mind was a very interesting thing. Jefferys guided three men around one of the bunkers while Jack and the Doctor slipped up to the outer walls of the palace. A sharp nod form Jack to Jefferys gave the order. Two of Jefferys men set a small device against the bunker before they all joined them against the wall. 

James Marks leaped out of bed, pulling his blaster out from under his pillow as an explosion roared through the compound. Pulling on a pair of pants, he rushed to his communication pad. "What is happening"  
"We're under attack sir! The rebels have entered the base. They've destroyed all the building in quad three." Marks growled low in his throat, feeling a small spark of something else rise in him, something a part of him recognized as fear.  
"Nicely done Jack."

An all out gun fight erupted the moment they stepped into the palace, the palace guards opened fire without any consideration of their own men. Ducking behind anything nearby, the rebels and Jack opened fire. Looking around the Doctor noted the service corridor hidden behind a tapestry. Nodding towards it he locked eyes with Jack, indicating his destination. Jack nodded and opened cover fire allowing the Doctor to enter the passage. Once inside the Doctor shook his head at the sounds of the gun fight in the main hall. At least no one had been killed yet, this only reminded him of why he hated guns.

Kayla handed the glasses to Rose who focused them down on the city. General Reinbeck stood with them overlooking the city with the rest of the rebel troops. Men from all over had been called up to aid them, resulting in the army behind them. Rose estimated there was well over two hundred of them. "As soon as the Doctor shuts the gate security down we can help them." General Reinbeck informed his second in command, Coronel Grey who asked,  
"What if he can't?" Rose gave him a sharp look, handing the glasses back to Kayla.  
"Trust me that's not what you need to worry about."

The Doctor grinned in his usual manic manner when he entered the main control room. With the battle downstairs, everyone had pulled out leaving the whole place to him. With a slight flourish he pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver and strode over the main computer. "Let's see now, computer sub frame... security systems." He used the sonic screwdriver to access the base computer programs, "And there." He grinned as the new program kicked in and the whirling that had been filling the air as the alarms went off died down sharply. Outside the guard towers lost power, rendering their larger weapons useless.

Rose grinned and spun to face the officers, "They did it!" Small shouts of cheer echoed in the area as the troops began to rush down the hill side. It was a full out revolution with military rebels and peasants unleashing themselves on their oppressors. Rose grinned as she climbed into the General's jeep with Kayla, watching a world change was something she'd never tire of. Sitting next to Kayla, Rose grabbed the support bar and held on tightly as the jeep and several other vehicles began descending the hill.

Jack knocked the guard hard with the butt of his laser rifle, sending the last of the palace guards to the floor. With all alarms and power out in the palace, lit only by back up self fueling lights, a heavy silence filled the area. Pausing Jack listened to the sounds of the battle waging outside, motioning to the men he lead them forward. He intended to find Marks and call off his troops quickly before too many lives were lost. Moving cautiously they reached the throne room doors and Jefferys moved opposite of Jack. "One... two..." Jack breathed raising his rifle again, "three!" They shoved the doors open and stepped inside. Nothing happened, nothing moved. Lowering his rifle slowly Jefferys looked to Jack.  
"Where is he?"

The Doctor did nothing to hide the disgust on his face when he stepped into the room. Marks sat across from him at the desk with a rather large bottle of whiskey and he was downing it quickly. "Your men are fighting for you and you're getting smashed?!" Marks focused on the Doctor slowly and grinned,  
"Who are you?" The Doctor clamped down the urge to punch the man, he wasn't violent, not really but the whole situation had thrown off his companions and he really really hated that.  
"I'm the Doctor?" Mark frowned as he raised the bottle again, before taking another swing he asked,  
"Doctor who?" The Doctor walked around the table and took the bottle.  
"Just the Doctor." Marks looked up at him with glazed eyes and the Doctor's blue eyes fell on a small bottle half hidden in an open drawer. Turning his sharp gaze back to Marks he shook his head and his frown deepened. "Coward." Marks shrugged, leaning back in the chair.  
"Hitler did it." The Doctor shook his head and handed Marks the alcohol after a moment.  
"Alcohol will only speed it up." Marks shrugged, not really listening but rather swaying his chair, sipping from the bottle. "He's not like you." The Doctor said more to himself than Marks as he turned to leave the room.  
"I wonder if he believes that."

Marks grinned as Jack and the troops burst in. He raised the bottle up in a toast. "Congrats Jack, you always were a clever devil, guess not everything changes." Jefferys raised his gun but Jack was still, not even aware of the Doctor's watchful eyes on him. Marks swayed again in his chair and hiccuped loudly before falling forward. Jafferys leaped forward and began to check his pulse. "Don't bother." The Doctor said drawing their attention, "He's dead, killed himself rather than face what happens next"  
"What does happen next?" They turned to see the General walk in with Rose and Kayla. "The troops have all surrendered and the planet is the people's again but what happens next?" The Doctor smiled and looked around the room at the assembled faces before looking back to the General with a grin.  
"You rebuild and try not to make too many mistakes." The Doctor grinned, "But you're human so you'll make some along the way but in the end." He smiled and glanced at Jack, "You'll be fine."

The Doctor grinned as he unlocked the TARDIS with his key before turning back to his companions. Holding out his hand, he smiled as Rose took it and they looked to Jack. The Captain smiled at them before looking almost longingly at the TARDIS but he dropped his eyes to the ground after a moment. "Jack?" Rose asked carefully, fear creeping into her voice as he made no move towards the TARDIS.  
"I'm staying." Jack said after a moment, forcing a smile for Rose. The Doctor's smile vanished but he nodded to Jack in understanding after a moment. Rose however, let go of the Doctor's hand and stepped up to Jack.  
"Jack that wasn't you. You get that right?" Jack reached up and cupped Rose's cheek gently.  
"Do you believe I'm a good man Rose?" "I know you are." Rose said firmly, making Jack honestly smile but it faded a moment later.  
"I wish I could Rose but I don't understand." He paused, "I probably never will but I need to help, I need to rebuild what I destroyed." Jack swallowed to keep his voice even. "I need to know that I'm a good man and to do that I need to deal with this." He brushed a tear from her face softly with his thumb. "Do you understand?" Rose shook her head and tried to smile.  
"No." She took a deep breath, letting her weak smile vanish, "But if it's what you need then I'm behind you and I believe in you." Jack grinned at her and pulled her against him in a fierce hug.  
"You can't understand what knowing that means." He slowly released Rose who stepped back. 

The Doctor joined them and gave Jack an encouraging smile. "Do I have to deal with a kiss again?" Rose giggled but Jack grinned,  
"You know you liked it." He smirked, "Although probably not as much as you like kissing her." He titled his head towards Rose and grinned when they both looked away from each other. "Next time I see you two, you'd better be snogging and shagging regularly"  
"Captain!" The Doctor snapped as Rose blushed, but Jack still smiled before sighing.  
"I'm gonna miss you two." The Doctor nodded and regarded him for a moment. He never liked to look back, never liked reunions but he understood Jack... mostly. He understood the man's doubt, his fears and his need for some kind of answer. He knew it all too well. After a moment he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. "Here, if you ever want to join us again just activate this," He indicated a button. "And I'll come." Jack blinked in surprise at the gesture but nodded.  
"Thank you Doctor. Thank you for everything." The Doctor nodded and went into the TARDIS to avoid another goodbye. Rose looked after him and shook her head before looking back to Jack.  
"He doesn't do good byes well does he." Jack shook his head and pocketed the device the Doctor had given him. "You'll do great Jack, I know it." She tried to smile, "I'm just gonna miss you"  
"You'll be great Rose." He hugged her again, "And keep him out of trouble okay." She laughed as he let go of her, she sniffed and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "I will." They stood in silence before Jack motioned to the TARDIS.  
"Go on, the universe and the Doctor are waiting."

The Doctor gave Rose a small smile when she stepped into the TARDIS. She shut the door behind her and walked up the ramp to him. After a pause the Doctor hugged her, giving her a moment before he returned to the controls and set their course. Rose leaned against the railing, staring at the floor lost in her thoughts as the TARDIS thrummed and moved. Once they were safely in the vortex, the Doctor turned back to Rose and watched her for a moment. "He'll be okay." Rose looked up at him and blinked before smiling.  
"Yeah I know." The Doctor waited, hoping she'd tell him what was wrong. A strange fear filled him, maybe she had cared more for Jack than he realized. "It's just..." Rose sighed and sat down in the chair, "I grew up an only child, I always wanted someone else like my friends did. My best mate Shareen had this older brother, he was annoying but he was always there when she needed him." She smiled and leaned back, tying to ignore the tears still clinging to her face. "Jack was the brother I never had and now he's gone." The Doctor smiled and nodded, hesitating for a moment before he reached out and brushed the tears away. Managing a real smile, Rose looked up at him and met his blue eyes. "Well I've still got you." The Doctor didn't miss the tiny spark of fear in her statement and the tiny hint of a question. Taking her hands for only a brief moment he nodded and gave her a warm smile,  
"Yeah you've still got me." Rose nodded and smiled before looking at the TARDIS controls.  
"So where we going next?" He gave her a manic grin as he leaned over the console,  
"Let's find out!"

Coming Soon: Across Time and Space with Girl in the Fireplace 


End file.
